Harry Potter and A New Start
by shdurrani
Summary: Dursleys dead, Harry meets up with his true godparents, Hermione is not muggle born, new powers, teaching, trio breaking up, new friends.
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and a New Start By shdurrani 

Disclaimer:  I own nothing about Harry Potter except the plot of this story and a few original characters.

Chapter 1

Harry had just finished changing into his muggle clothing on the Hogwarts Express back to London.  He was still going over what Ron had just told him about his feelings toward Hermione.  Harry was torn between his friends because he had the same feelings for Hermione.  He theorized that the feelings go back a long way, even as far back as their first year.  He was just to scared to tell her with the fear of being rejected (typical male).  

Ron had said he was going to talk to Hermione and would be right back.  After about 15 minutes, Hermione and Ron came back in.  Hermione looked mad and Ron was not any better.  After no one talked to him for a while, Harry decided to break the silence.

"Alright what happened?  I know that Ron was going to talk to you, so why are you two now angry?" asked Harry.

Ron decided to run out of the compartment instead of asking what was going on and Hermione started crying.  Harry decided that the only way to find out what happened was to ask Ron.  So after laying Hermione down and putting his cloak over her he went after Ron.

After catching up with Ron in his brothers compartment, he asked him again what was wrong.

Ron answered, "You should know what is wrong.  I tell you that I have a crush on Hermione and you tell me that I should wait till the last minute to ask her and sent me to her to talk to her.  I asked her if she would be my girlfriend and she told me that she didn't really look at me that way.  She only saw me as a friend more then anything else.  I asked her if it was because of Krum and she said no because she felt the same way as she did with me about Krum.  Now the only other person she has strong feelings for that are close to us is you.  I hope you are happy now."

Harry was in shock now.  He had no idea what to say.  Finally he said the first thing that came to mind, "Ron I didn't know.  Honestly, I told you to ask her so that at least you would tell her before anyone else sent her an Owl telling her also.  To be honest I also have feelings for Hermione but I would have set them aside if it meant that you would be happy."

Just as Harry was saying this Hermione had walked into the compartment.  When she heard Harry say what he said she jumped him not caring that Ron was there.  This surprised Harry at first but then he just hugged her back and sat down.

"Oh Harry you are such a good friend.  I love you too.  I am sorry Ron but I have had strong feelings for Harry since we were kids.  Harry you remember spending time in the states with my grandparents and all."

Harry memory of the old times came back to him in floods.  He remembered how much he cared for Hermione and who her true parents were.  Harry hugged Hermione more now then ever.  He looked at Ron with a look of apology.

"Ron, I promise you that I didn't know that Hermione loved me.  As I said, I wanted you to be happy if you both had the same feelings for each other.  I hope our relationship now would not prevent us from being friends."

Harry turned and kissed Hermione on the top of her head and waited for Ron to finally say something.  He finally did, "Harry I believe you.  In the time I have known you, you put everyone else's happiness over your own."

Just as Ron had finished his comments and everyone was smiling, Fawkes, Albus Dumbledor's Phoenix appeared in front of them and landed on Harry's knee.

"Hello Fawkes, did Albus send a letter with you?" asked Harry.

Fawkes nodded and dropped a letter in Harry's hand.  Afterwards he flew up to his shoulder while Harry read the letter.

Dear Harry,

I am sorry to have to inform you that your Aunt and her family were attacked last night.  Unfortunately they did not survive.  I know that this is a big shock for you and all but I need you to be strong.  

Harry started crying after reading that part.  Even though he really didn't like the Dursleys, he still didn't want them dead.  They were family to him.  Hermione saw him crying and hugged him and started reading over his shoulder.

Now I know you are wondering what is going to happen to you now.  A decision has been made between me and Hermione's parents and Sirius in regards to what is going to happen to you.  I know you want to go and stay at the Burrow or come back to school, but we think it is best for a little while at least for you to go home with Hermione.  I will meet you at Hermione's parents house and we will discuss what will happen from there.  

See you then.

Albus Dumbledor

Order of Merlin, First Class

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Harry put the letter down and just cried.  Hermione was crying now too.  Ron having seen this was curious as to what was going on.  

"Harry what is wrong.  What did the letter say to up set you so much?" asked Ron.

Harry just handed the letter to Ron because he couldn't say anything.  He didn't have the energy to do so.  When Ron finished reading the letter he was somewhat shocked and I little more jealous that Harry gets to spend time with Hermione this summer.  

Ron finally opened his mouth but what came out sort of made things worse, "Well Harry, I am not sure how to see this.  I mean yes I am sad for the loss of those muggles and all but hell why doesn't Professor Dumbledor send you to us.  At least you would be safe at our place."

Harry wasn't really expecting Ron to say that.  Harry realized that Ron was trying to keep him and Hermione from being close to each other.  Harry looked at Hermione to ask if he should tell Ron the truth.  She nodded and he then continued.

"Ron, the reason why Albus wants me to stay with Hermione's parents is one because her mother is my godmother and two they are fully trained magik folk.  I am not sure just how much I can tell you as to who they are since they have been in hiding from the death eaters because of their heritage like me and Hermione.  I think we will be meeting them at Kings crossing in about 5 minutes.  Hermione lets go get our stuff and Crookshanks and Hedwig."

With that they left a very befuddled and angry Ron.  He made his way to his original compartment and got his stuff together.  While he was doing this he was fuming.  Ginny noticed this when she came by to check on him.  She asked him what was wrong.

"Ron why are you mad.  Did you talk to Hermione?" asked Ginny.

Ron just nodded and then told her what happened, "Yea, I told Harry that I had a crush on Hermione and he repeated what you told me to do so I thought maybe I should.  Well I approached Hermione and told her how I felt about her.  She told me that she was sorry but she didn't feel the same way about me.  She considered me more like her brother then anything else.  I asked her if she was more interested in Krum.  She said no and that she has had strong feelings for someone we know for a long time.  I put two and two together and realized that she was in love with Harry.  I yelled at her about she probably making a mistake and having a crush on a loser like Harry who some people still don't believe that he didn't kill Cedric.  I am starting to believe that too.  He is always wanting the fame and recognition each year."  

Ron didn't get to finish what he wanted to say before someone slapped him across his face making him fall back into the seat in the compartment.  It was Hermione that was standing at the door with the twins and Ginny behind her.  Ron could just make out the form of Harry slumped on the floor next to the door.

Hermione spoke in a quite but acid voice, "How dare you Ronald Weasley accuse your own best friend of murdering Cedric when you know he didn't.  How dare you.  What are you going to do next, say that Harry is making up the notion that Tom Riddle is back and that he is doing that just to get attention?  I can now honestly say that I have no idea why I ever considered you to be a friend.  Good by Mr. Weasley."

Hermione, with the help of the twins, got Harry off the floor and took him to their compartment, which happened to be the one next to Ron's.  As soon as the four of them (including Ginny) sat down in the compartment with Harry, Hermione started crying.  

Ginny immediately went and hugged Hermione.  "Hermione I want to apologize for my idiot of a brother.  I have no idea what got into him.  He knows how much Harry hates his fame.  What an idiot."

"I know Ginny but I never thought Ron would be so jealous of what we are.  Harry just lost his only living family.  Harry was willing to give up his happiness to let me and Ron pursue our relationship if we had one.  I told Ron when he asked me to be his girlfriend that I didn't feel that way about him and that I had my mind on Harry, which I didn't actually say but still I told him no.  So we came back into the compartment and I saw that Harry was anxious to know what had happened.  See it seems that Harry told Ron that if he had feelings for me he should make it known to me instead of waiting too long.  After further conversation I finally tell Harry how I feel about him and he said that he had the same feelings.  That is basically it.  We tell Ron about our heritage and me not being a muggle born witch."

Ginny realized just how much of a prat Ron is.  Ginny walked back to her compartment to get her stuff together while Hermione and Harry, who had finally calmed down, got their stuff together and shrunk their trunks and put them in their pockets.

Once the train came to a complete stop at the King's Crossing Platform 9 ¾, everyone got off.  Harry and Hermione walked through the barrier back on to the muggle platforms 9 and 10.  Once they were outside, Hermione spotted the Grangers and two other people standing next to them.  It had been a while since she had seen her biological parents and it showed.

On the other hand, Harry still remembered the Durrani's from his young age when he and Hermione grew up together.  He had a awkward smile on his face while they approached them.

Hermione first went up to the Grangers and hugged them.  Harry went up to Sikandar and Sarah and hugged them both.  Harry then went and shook the hands of the Grangers, while Hermione hugged Sikandar and Sarah.

When everyone was done hugging and so forth, Sikandar spoke up, "Wow Hermione, the last time we saw you was just before your first year and you have certainly grown to a beautiful young woman, don't you agree Harry.  And Harry, my god you look just like your dad with the politeness and eyes of your mother."

When Sikandar was done with this description, the Weasleys walked up to the group.  Hermione and Harry got close together and tensed up when they saw Ron coming towards them.  Sarah saw this reaction and made a note to ask the two later about that.

Molly came up to Sikandar and Sarah and hugged them both, "Sikandar, Sarah it is so nice to see you again.  What brings you around London?  The last time I heard that you had moved back to the states."

Sikandar answered the question, "Great to see you again to Molly.  We have moved back to London because of Harry and Hermione.  They are turning 15 this summer and will be receiving their heirlooms from their ancestors.  Since I am the only Pent-a-Heir other then these two I thought it would be best we moved here.  Also since Harry's family was murdered last night by Voldermort, me and Sarah are going to be taking Harry in permanently."

Hermione and Harry were looking at each other and wondering when her parents were going to say something regarding her relationship to them.  Their inquiry was answered when Mr. Weasley asked, "Sikandar I was just wondering, when you said that Harry and Hermione are both Pent-a-Heirs and you are too, that means that Hermione isn't muggle-born like everyone believes right?"

Sarah and Sikandar nodded.  Sikandar answered Mr. Weasley's question, "That is right.  Hermione is actually mine and Sarah's daughter.  She had been living with Sarah's aunt and uncle for the past 9 years since Harry's parents death for her own protection.  We had planned on being back before their 15th birthday to help them prepare for their future."

Mr. And Mrs. Granger just nodded and spoke up, "We are not muggles.  We decided to hide out in the muggle world for Hermione's safety.  We have enjoyed our stay here and do not regret it."

Hermione went and hugged and thanked the Grangers for taking care of her.   Meanwhile, Ron made his way to where Harry was standing and decided to talk.

"Well you have gotten yourself a family now.  Just what you wanted someone to be like a mom and dad to you.  What did you do wish the death of the Dursleys just to so?"

Everyone heard this comment.  Molly ran up to Ron and slapped him for the comments.  A few people saw Harry turn ghostly white and ready to faint.  Sarah and Hermione saw this and ran to him.  

Hermione turned to Ron and yelled at him, "You bastard, what the hell do you think your doing.  It didn't make much difference whether or not the Dursleys were alive or not, Harry would have come over to my parents place later on because of our being Pent-a-heirs.  Did it even phase you that Harry was crying when he got the letter from Professor Dumbledor about the death of the Dursleys, or are you blind.  You call yourself his best friend but all you have done this year is ridicule him or outright turn against him.  First it was when his name came out of the goblet, then it was on the train when he and I told you that we had feelings for each other and he had asked me if I would be his girlfriend after he had actually given you the chance to ask me because he didn't know my feelings for him.  He was willing to sacrifice his chance to ask me out so that you could.  You just threw it back at him in his face.  Now you are accusing him of wanting or plotting the Dursleys death.  How low can you be?  Probably as low as you can get."

With this Hermione helped her mom walk Harry over to a waiting limo that had been hired by Sikandar to transport the 6 of them comfortably.  Sikandar meanwhile just stared at Ron in complete disbelief.  Albus and Minerva had told him how close the trio was and now he was not so sure.

Molly drug Ron by his ears to a couple of ministry cars to go home.  Arthur and Ginny stayed behind to talk to Sikandar for a minute or two.

Arthur spoke first, "Sikandar, I am sorry about the bad manners of my son.  I wish things would have been different."

Sikandar just raised his hand and spoke, "Arthur, I am as surprised as you as to Ron's actions.  I just wish his friendship with Harry was not shallow."

Ginny finally spoke up, "Mr. Durrani, Dad I am in serious conclusion that the friendship that Ron had with Harry was basically for fame.  I also think that Ron was using Harry to try and get close to Hermione.  Some people think that I have a crush on Harry and honestly I used to.  But this last year I have been thinking him more like a brother then a boyfriend.  Most of us thought that Harry and Hermione would get together.  Especially since they stuck together and know what each are feeling.  I am tending to think that this friendship re-ignited on Halloween in their first year where Harry and Ron saved Hermione from a Troll.  Of course the idiot of a brother I have was the reason why Hermione was in danger.  He insulted Hermione because she got the levitation charm correctly.  The second year, Ron and the twins kept making Harry out to be evil since he was showing his heritage as Heir to Slytherine.  If it wasn't for Harry I would be dead right now.  Then this past term, that fake Moody put Harry's name into the goblet…" 

Sikandar was shocked at what Ginny just said and interrupted her, "Ginny how did you know that the professor moody was a fake one.  No one was told this.  Especially that he had put Harry's name in the goblet."

Ginny blushed and answered, "Harry told me last night since he was up late, not being able to sleep.  He told me all that happened that night."

Sikandar nodded, "Thanks for being there for him Ginny.  Arthur I would ask that you keep your son on a tight leash for now.  Harry from the looks of it is suffering from a severe depression and this accusations from Ron isn't helping either."

Arthur said good bye after again apologizing to Sikandar and started heading for their car.  Sikandar stopped Ginny before she followed her dad and said to her, "Ginny if you want to come by anytime you are welcome to.  I think right now Hermione is going to need all the help she can get to get Harry out of his depression."

Ginny nodded and said, "Mr. Durrani, I would love to.  Have Hermione owl me when they get home with the formal invitation so I can get my parents to let me.  I don't think they would have a problem but I don't want them to think I am barging into this."

Sikandar agreed with her on that point and told her he would get an owl to her once they were settled.

With that they all separated to their respective cars and left.  Sikandar came to the realization that this was going to be a long summer and he would have been happy if it was not during a dark time.

(A/N)

I hope you all liked this chapter this is another version of my Heirs of 5 story.  Please let me know about what you think about the start.  


	2. Return to Potter Castle and Diagon Alley

Harry Potter and a New Start Chapter 2 Return to Potter Castle and Diagon Alley 

**DISCLAIMER:  JK Rawlings Owns Everything about Harry Potter except my characters and my plot.**

**Summary:  This was originally supposed to be a 5th Year book so now it is going to be an AU story.  Harry loses what family he has left and reunites with his godmother, who happens to be Hermione's biological parents.   Ron is no longer part of the trio but Virginia joins the trio.  H/Hr all the way, some Fluff, Ginny/Dean.**

**************

**A/N:**

**Dear readers,**

**I apologize for not updating sooner but I have been still recovering from major surgery from the beginning of May.  I also had to redo this chapter after my Laptop crashed and I lost the original one.  Thank you for returning and reading.**

**Alex**

************

When Sikandar came back to the limo Fawkes shows up with a letter.  

"Thank you Fawkes.  Let us see what Albus has to say," said Harry.

Harry it seems had recovered from what happened on the platform and had Hermione resting her head on his shoulder.  

Dear Harry,

I am aware that you are now wondering where you will be staying for the rest of the summer and from now on.  If you remember, the cottage that you were attacked in was not the primary Potter residence in Godric Hollow.  The Potter Castle is still standing and has been readied for your use now.  You, Hermione, the Grangers, and the Durrani's are to stay at the castle if you decide to for there is enough protection around it to defend you all.  I have sent Dobby and Winky to take care of the house elves at the castle and they have informed me that the castle is ready for you.  You may take the Potter express that leaves off platform 9 at 6pm for Godric Hollow.  I will meet you at Hogsmede when the train makes its stop there.

Till Then,

Albus Dumbledor

Harry was shocked by this and gave the letter to Sikndar to read.  Meanwhile he told the driver to return to Kings Crossing.  Hermione looked at Harry worriedly as to why they were going back to Kings Crossing.

Harry saw this and answered her unanswered question, "Hermione Albus has gotten Potter Castle at Godric Hollow ready for us to live there.  There is enough protection around the castle to keep us safe.  The Potter express leaves for Godric hollow in about an hour."

Hermione smiled and nodded.  The Grangers also smiled and said they would not be able to stay the whole summer because of their practice but they would come from time to time to see them.  Sikandar and Sarah both said that they were going to be living there anyway in the near future so it was best to do so now.  

"Oh Hermione, Harry, Virginia wants to come over for the entire summer.  Her dad says it is ok with him.  She says that she doesn't want to be near Ron after what happened.  I told them we would owl them once we are settled," said Sikandar.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and then did some thinking.  

~I don't have any problems with that.  I wonder what Harry thinks about it.~

~I don't mind either.~

Hermione said out loud, "Harry did we just talk telepathically?"

Harry nodded.

Sikandar and Sarah looked at each other and then at the two teens.  They knew it was happening again.  Sikandar whispered to Sarah, "they are definitely meant for each other."

Harry heard them and looked at them with his head tilted to the side and a wide grin, "I see you two have had us pegged.  Honestly I really love your daughter.  But I also respected her feelings enough to sacrifice my love if she loved Ron more.  That was the major cause of our fight on the train home.  Ron and I had just changed into our Civi's (Civilian Clothes in military or my term for muggle clothes) and were waiting for Hermione and Ginny to change into theirs.  Ron had finally told me that he had strong feelings for Hermione and was scared and afraid of telling her this.  I first went into shock and realized that maybe over the time since we were kids we were really not meant to be together so I decided to put my feelings for Hermione aside and tell Ron to go and tell her how he feels about her instead of waiting till it was too late.  He did just that happily only to come back really mad at me for no reason.  Hermione came in crying also and I knew that things didn't go too well.  I asked him what was going on and he just walked out.  After making sure that Hermione was comfortable, I went after Ron who had actually moved to his brothers compartment and asked him what had happened.  He got all huffed up and started to explain what had happened and then told me that I had just told him to do so so he can make a full of himself and embarrass himself.  Hermione had basically told him that she had only felt that a love like a brother and sister would feel and not as a couple.  She also told him that she had no feelings for Victor Krum after he asked if it was Krum and she said no.  After that he realized it was me.  We had a little discussion and he realized that I would have put my feeling aside for Hermione's happiness.  That was when Fawkes showed up with the letter from Albus about the Dursleys death.  I broke down after that and Hermione read the letter and hugged me tightly for support.  Ron had read the letter and then became jealous.  I had t finally tell him that I was going to live with you and Sarah because of Sarah being my godmother and a witch.  He was dumbfounded and really wasn't listening afterwards.  You have to ask Ginny what happened next but I heard through the compartment wall that he was blaming me for their deaths and Cedric's.   That is why I was weak when I got through the barrier."

Sikandar was shocked to say the least.  Sarah was just stunned at what was happening between the trio.  They finally pulled up to Kings Crossing.  Harry woke Hermione up and they got out of the limo.  Since Harry and Hermione's trunks were already shrunk in their pockets they just had to carry their pets.  They arrived at platform 9 and the sign on the train said Potter Express and below it said Hogsmede and Godric Hollow.  They got on the train and were greeted by the conductor.

"Good evening, ticket please," asked the conductor.

Harry came up to the conductor and said, "Evening sir.  My name is Harry James Potter and this is my family Sarah and Sikandar Durrani and their daughter Hermione.  We are headed home."

After a quick flick to Harry's forehead, the conductor spoke up, "Mr. Potter it is a great honor to have you back with us.  We were so sad when your parents were lost those many years ago.  Of course you don't need tickets.  Your private car is to the right I hope you enjoy your journey."

Harry thanked the conductor and they went into the front compartment

Just then their sanctuary was invaded by none other then Lucious Malfoy and his family.  Malfoy, Sr. began talking, "This is a private car and you are not allowed in here.  I suggest you leave."

Harry stood up and turned to look at the Malfoys, "Mr. Malfoy, yes this is a private car and you are the ones not welcome in here.  This is the owner compartment and since I am a Potter, I rightfully own the train and the company that runs it.  I suggest you leave at once."

Malfoy was not happy to be pushed out of the VIP coach, "Now see here.  I paid for first class accommodation on this train and I expect it."

Harry looked at him, "Mr. Malfoy let me see your tickets."

Harry took the tickets from Mr. Malfoy and looked at them.  "Mr. Malfoy according to this you are assigned to Compartment 2 which is behind us and suite 1.  I would suggest you take your place in the compartment.  That is where you paid to be in and not here.  Good day Mr. Malfoy."

Lucious was fuming but had no way of defending his position since his tickets did say that compartment.  They left in a huff and Harry smiled and sat down.  

Hermione was pleasantly surprised about Harry's demeanor about the confrontation, "Harry, you handled that real well.  If I was Ron, there would have been a fight by now."

Harry nodded, "Thanks Hermione.  You are right about Ron's temper.  Anyway I don't think that's the last we see of him.  Anyway we should be pulling into Hogsmede station.  I believe that was their destination according to their ticket."

True to Harry's word, the train pulled to a stop at Hogsmede station.  To muggles it looked like they were just stopping to change tracks for the final leg of the journey.  The station to them looks like a ghost town.

Finally the Potter express started off for Godric Hollow.  The rest of the ride to Godric Hollow was uneventful.  When the train was close to Godric Hollow they got their first look in a long time at Potter Castle.  Harry gasped at its beauty.  So did Hermione.  When the train pulled into the train station, they found out the the station was just outside the main gates to the castle.

After gathering their things, Hermione and Harry led the group of adults to the main gates.  Before they got to the gates, they were intercepted by a muggle policeman.

"Good evening everyone, my name is Leftenaunt (sp?) Andrews, of the Godric Hollow Police Department.  I can see you are heading to the Potter Castle.  There is no one living there at this time so if you have a reason to be approaching the castle other then for sight seeing I must ask you to leave."

"Leftenaunt, my name is Harry James Potter, here is my ID.  I am rightfully taking possession of my family castle.  My father left it to me before his death and until now I had no real need for a big castle.  Now I have no living relatives and my godmother lives in the US normally so I need to take possession of my family property," said Harry calmly while handing him his Muggle ID.

Andrews called in the Id number and it was confirmed so he handed it back to Harry, "Welcome back to Godric Hollow Mr. Potter.  I was around when your parents died.  It was a sad day for all.  I hope you enjoy your stay here at the Hollow and have a nice day."

With that the policeman went back on to his patrol.  Hermione and Harry walked to the front gates of the Castle.  Harry took out his wand and pointed it to the Gate and states, "I, Harry James Potter request the gates to be opened to Potter Castle!"

The gate opened and a voice stated, "Welcome back Master Potter."

Harry made sure everyone entered the gates before closing the gate.   After giving the gate instructions to inform him of anyone requesting entrance to the gate, he led the group up to the castle.  They were met by Dobby and Winky at the main doors.

"Mister Harry Potter has finally returned home.  Welcome home Harry Potter.  Master Dumbledore has assigned us to lead the house elves while you are here Master Potter.  Dinner is ready if you all would follow us to the dining hall," said Dobby.

The dining hall was near he entrance hall to the castle.  Harry was discussing the layout and came up with the same thought, "Hermione, I wonder if they had actually put the dining hall near the entrance so that they can keep the non-family people from entering the main living areas."

Hermione nodded, "Very thoughtful idea.  I think you maybe correct on the idea.  I would think that maybe things could get very interesting around here.  I know in the old days in the castles they always had a parlor or something like that to dance in it must be over there.  I hope there is something like the marauders map here like in Hogwarts."

Harry nodded.  

Just then they entered the dining hall and took their seats that had their names on it.  Harry and Hermione were sitting at the head of the table with Sikandar sitting at the opposite side of Hermione.  Albus chose that time to show up and Harry offered him to sit down and join them.  He gladly took a seat next to David Granger.  

During dinner Albus decided to bring up what he was thinking about happening this summer, "Harry, Hermione both of you were the top of your year last year.  I was wondering if you would be willing to take your OWLs this summer.  It would give us a chance to move you up to 6th year like you are capable of doing."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded.  Harry spoke up, "Professor Dumbledore, Hermione and I would be honored to be able to do so.  We would be willing to start studying for the exams and maybe take the exams by the end of July or the beginning of August.  Hermione and I discussed this on the train ride here from Hogsmede earlier."

Professor Dumbledore smiled and gave Harry and Hermione a list of books they would need to study for their OWLs.  It was decided to contact Ginny and make plans to meet her at the Leaky Cauldron the next morning at 10am.  Albus had one other announcement to make, "Harry, Hermione you will also be the prefects of Gryffindor next term.  I have the pleasure of letting you know that Ms. Weasley has been moved up to 5th year this year and she will be a prefect also.  Sadly, Ron has not qualified to be a prefect and no other male has been qualified.  So there will be an odd number of prefects this year."

After dinner, Albus bid them good night and went back to Hogwarts while Hermione wrote a letter to Ginny on the time and place to meet them to join them.  After sending off the letter with Hedwig, they all went to bed.  Hermione and Harry had decided to share a room, which wasn't a surprise to her parents since they used to do that when they were kids.  Her parents believed that Harry and Hermione wouldn't go further then kissing each other for now so they had no problems.  

The next morning everyone got up and got ready.  Harry and Hermione decided to take a shower together (A/N:  Hence why I have it PG-13) and were ready quickly.  They were going to catch the 8:00 Potter express to London Kings Crossing and then go to Leaky Cauldron from there using floo.  They didn't trust long distance flooing.

This time the train ride was uneventful.  They didn't run into the Malfoys or anybody else.  Once they got to Kings Crossing Platform 9 they got off the train and went onto Platform 9 ¾ to floo to the Leaky Cauldron.  

Ginny was waiting for them with tears in her eyes.  Harry and Hermione rushed to her and hugged her. Harry stepped back and arms length and kneeled on the floor and asked her, "Ginny, what is wrong?  Did something happen to your family?"

Ginny shook her head and said, "Everyone is ok.  I am crying because of what my brother said to me when he got the letter from Dumbledore about being removed as prefect candidate for not making an good example for the younger students by fighting with a fellow classmate who had just found out he had lost the last living relatives.  It got worse when he saw my letter saying that I was being moved up a year and made prefect and so did you two.  And it got worse when I told him that I was spending the summer with you instead of him.  Let's just say that come September 1st, either Ron's attitude changes or he will lose his family and friends.  Oh and he called me a couple of nasty things and called both of you a few choice word I wont repeat."

Hermione spoke up about this, "Ginny, Ron had no right to say those things to you.  You are a prefect this year and will have a separate prefect room from the other students.  If you need me or Harry to help you with anything including Ron let us know.  Why don't we go and get our supplies. Then we can relax and get some ice cream and head home."

Harry said some more to Ginny, "Ginny, you are welcome to stay at my place for as long as you want.  I agree with Hermione, Ron is a real prat.  Let's hope he comes to his senses, but I am not counting on it anytime soon."

Ginny smiled and said, "Thank you I may take you up on that offer.  Anyway let's go and get our books and stuff."

Sikandar and Sarah looked at the kids and smiled on how Harry and Hermione were helping their friend out.  They followed the kids out to the back of the pub and Ginny was given the honor of opening up the entrance.  Upon entering Diagon Alley they headed directly for Gringots.  After getting money out of their vaults they headed into the shopping areas and started getting their stuff.  First stop was Flourish and Botts.  

Both Harry and Hermione spent a while getting some prepatory OWLs books and some other books.  Harry decided that he would get a Hogwarts, a History book.  After paying for their books they went on to Madame Malkins for everyday robes, school uniforms, and dress robes.  After getting those they went to the stationary shop for parchment, Eyelops Owl Emporium for some Owl treats.  And then finally they stopped and got their potion supplies.  After they were done shopping they went and got some ice cream.

While eating Ice Cream, Harry got an owl.  Harry opened up the letter and passed out.  

****************** End of Chapter Two **********************

(A/N:  I know this is a cliffy…*grins evily*)

xInvisibilityCloakx:  Thanks for the review.  Yea I thought it would be good to change some things.  I hope you like this chapter and please don't kill me on my next chapter.  Till then.

Alex:  Thanks for reviewing my story.  History of the characters can be found in my Heirs of 5 chapter 3 I believe.  

PsychoticNetJunkie:  I know but this is an AU so things can change.

Ears91:  Thanks for reviewing my stories.  The next chapter of Heirs of 5 may not happen for a long time.  I am going to be suspending that story till I can get my writer's block off of the story.  

Cris:  Thanks for reviewing my story.  Can't wait till your next chapter comes out.

TNR:  Thanks for reviewing.

Jessie:  Glad you like the story.

.Unknown:  Honestly I say the same thing.  He was already acting oddly in OotP.

Saphire:  Thanks for the review.  


	3. Sirius and OWLs and Order and Ron part 1

Harry Potter and a New Start By shdurrani 

**DISCLAIMER:  JK Rawlings Owns Everything about Harry Potter except my characters and my plot.**

**Summary:  This was originally supposed to be a 5th Year book so now it is going to be an AU story.  Harry loses what family he has left and reunites with his godmother, who happens to be Hermione's biological parents.   Ron is no longer part of the trio but Virginia joins the trio.  H/Hr all the way, some Fluff, Ginny/Dean.**

Chapter 3 Sirius and OWLs and Order and Ron (part 1) 

Hermione rushed to his side and got the letter and read it,

Dear Mr. Harry Potter,

We are sorry to inform you that Mr. Sirius Black was killed today in a Death eater attack on the Ministry of Magic Headquarters.  Mr. Black was cleared post-humorously of all charges of the death of the 12 muggles and Peter Petigew.  One of the death eaters that were captured was none other then Mr. Petigew.  

Per Mr. Blacks will all his possessions including the vaults are not transferred to you.  Unfortunately the Black mansion was destroyed by death eaters a couple of days ago.

Again we are sorry for your loss.

Corneleus Fudge

Minister of Magic, United Kingdom

Order of Merlin, First Class

Hermione started crying and gave the letter to Sikandar before hugging Harry.  Sikandar and Sarah read the letter and let Ginny read the letter too.

Hermione whispered to Harry to get him to wake up, "Harry, you have to be strong now.  Sirius would not have wanted you to do this.  Come on wake up please!"

Eventually Harry woke up and kissed Hermione, "I love you Hermione and I don't want to ever lose you."

"I love you too Harry and it is you I don't want to lose.  God I don't know what I would do with out you.  Let us just go back to the castle and study.  Honor Sirius by doing great on your OWLs.  I bet he would be proud and so would your parents," said Hermione.

They all nodded and so did Harry.  After finishing their ice cream they got up and headed to the Leaky Cauldron to get a cab to take them back to Kings Crossing.

After an uneventful ride on the Potter express they got back to the Godric Hollow and headed the castle.  Ginny was really surprised at the size and beauty of the castle.  Once they got to the castle, the teens went to Harry's study (he had chosen it because his dad had used it when he was there) and placed their books on the desk and sofa area.

All three of them went back into the main hall and headed for dinner.  Sikandar and Sarah met them there and they began discussing a basic schedule that they were going to follow for studying for their OWLs.  They had decided to start studying their hardest subject which was Potions.  The castle had a well stocked potions lab and they were pretty much glad of this.  Harry had decided to drop Divination and take Ancient Runes and Arithmacy.  Hermione was planning on taking the OWLs for both so she said she would help him with both subjects.  Sikandar and Sarah were going to help them with their Defense Against the Dark Arts and Care of Magical Creatures studies.  

Over the next few weeks they spent their entire days studying.  One day, Hermione and Harry both just stopped comprehending what they were reading.   They had been studying so much that they had not really given time to really relax. Sikandar and Sarah saw this and decided to do something about it.  

Sikandar talked to Sarah and Ginny, "Those two have absorbed so much that their brains are not able to sort the information out fast enough.  Do either of you have any suggestions on what we can do to get them to relax?"

Ginny thought a moment and came up with an idea, "Why not get them out of the castle and into the village.  It will give Harry and chance to look around the town and get to meet some of the people there."

Sarah smiled, "That is a brilliant idea.  I've wanted to go into the village for a while now.  Let us get those two out of that study and get them out of the castle."  
  


With that, Sarah and Ginny hogtied (cowboy term) the two teens and dragged them out of the castle kicking and screaming about needing to study.

After a while they relaxed and went into town realizing they really needed a break.  Harry and Hermione held hands and walked in front of the group.  Ginny, Sikandar and Sarah brought up the rear.  

Their hope for a relaxing day in town turned out to be wrong.  The first person they had to run into had to be Lucious Malfoy and his son Draco.  It would seem that they had been trying to find the group and hadn't figured it out yet.  

"Just the people we have been looking for.  Mr. Potter, as Assistant Minter of Magic,  I here by serve you with a warrant for you arrest in the death of Cedric Diggory," said Malfoy, Sr.

The Aurors that were with him placed shackles on Harry's hands and before anyone could do anything they used a port-key to leave.  Sikandar and Sarah read the warrant and said to Malfoy, "Lucious, we shall see you in court.  You have no evidence of Harry's guilt."

Meanwhile, Hermione had a bad feeling about this and made it known as soon as they got back to the castle.

"I don't like this.  I think we need to get to the ministry as soon as possible," cried Hermione.

Sikandar nodded and called Albus after tossing in some floo powder into the fireplace, "Albus Dumbledore!"

Albus instead of answering came through the fireplace.  He then spoke up, "I know about the arrest and have sent some of the Aurors that are on our side to keep an eye on him.  We should go to the hearing now.  Severus is already there and so is Minerva."

They all went through the fireplace to the ministry court rooms.  They found that they were just in time for the trial.  The trial had been pushed up in an attempt to get their way.

Hermione, Sikandar, Sarah and Ginny took seats behind Harry while Albus and Severus took seats beside him.  The judge came in and everyone stood up and sat down when he did.

The judge spoke up at once, "Mr. Harry James Potter you are charged with the death of Cedric Diggory.  How do you plead?"

Harry stood up and spoke with confidence in his voice, "Your honor, I plead no guilty."

The judge then spoke, "Very well, is both sides ready to proceed with this case?"

The prosecution stood up and said, "We are your honor."

Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "We are also your honor.  Your honor, the defense requests that all witnesses be placed under either a truth potion or a truth charm."

Of course the prosecution who was being lead by none other then Nott said, "Your honor, Mr. Potter is known to be able to throw the Imperious curse, we have no way of validating his claims."

Harry stood up and stated, "Your honor, I have read all the articles that have been published in the daily prophet and none of them have stated this information.  I would like to know where this kind of information has been gotten.  I would also like to say that the only people that know about the imperious curse are the death eaters that were present why I was forced to fight the dark lord, or the ones that were in my 4th year Defense Against the Dark Arts class last year.  I can honestly say that I don't see any of my fellow students here so I will repeat my question as to how this information came about."

Albus was amused by this, he had not thought to question this revelation but after what Harry had stated it made sense to question it.   The judge was also interested in this and made that know.

"Mr. Nott, Mr. Potter is correct in stating that there is no public knowledge of Mr. Potter's ability to throw the Imperious curse.  Anyway, the combination of the truth potion and a truth charm will be able to prevent the person on the stand from throwing the curse.  I will allow that all witnesses be under both the truth potion and truth charm while testifying.  Is there anyone in the courtroom that will be able to cast the truth charm?" asked the judge.

Harry hadn't noticed that Professor Flitwick was in the courtroom and sitting next to Hermione.  He stood up and stated, "I would be able to your honor."

The judge asked, "Very well, for the record please state your name, profession and place of work."

"Professor Fillius Flitwick, Charms Professor and Head of Ravenclaw at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

The judge nodded and noted it on his paperwork.  Mr. Nott was fuming because he was not getting his way.  Harry looked at Fudge and saw that he wasn't happy either.  Mr. Nott started off the trial by stating a few things that were known.

"Mr. Potter was known for his competitive nature and the tri-wizard tournament was no exception.  We all don't really know what exactly went on when the port-key took Mr. Potter and Mr. Diggory away but we do know that when they returned Mr. Diggory was dead and Mr. Potter was not hurt much.  There is no possible reasoning for that other then Mr. Potter killing Mr. Diggory.  I don't have any witnesses to present in this case your honor."

Harry talked a bit with Professor Dumbledore asking him if he had any medical records for that day and Albus said he did.  Harry said that he wanted to make the opening statement and Albus nodded.

Harry stood up and started speaking, "Your honor, the prosecution's case is based on theory and not fact.  I have evidence that shows that I was placed under multiple crucio curses and had a broken ankle.  Mr. Nott has stated that I have been really competitive during my years at Hogwarts but he doesn't state that during my 3rd year I lost a game because of dementors coming onto the pitch while I was playing.  Mr. Diggory tried to get the game forfeited but I refused on the basis that he won the game while I was brought down by the dementors.  I am not competitive and I do believe in fair play not like another team at Hogwarts.  I am willing to testify under truth potion and charm to my innocence and I would also like to call up Mr. Nott to testify under truth potion and charm as to how he knows about the imperious curse and a few other things."

Harry sat down and the judge made a decision on Mr. Nott testifying and stated, "I would also like to know that information and will allow you to present him as a hostile witness.  Since the prosecution has no witnesses to call, you may proceed Mr. Potter."

Harry meanwhile was conversing with Albus about why he was calling Mr. Nott.  Harry acknowledged the judge and said he would probably go first.  

Harry took the stand and Professor Flitwick performed the truth spell while an unknown ministry medi-witch administered the truth potion.  Professor Dumbledore stood up and asked him questions (AD = Dumbledore HP = Potter DA=Prosecutor)

**AD:  Please state your name.**

**HP:  Harry James Potter**

**AD:  Did you kill Cedric Diggory?**

**HP:  No**

**AD:  Then Who killed Cedric Diggory?**

**HP:  Peter Petigew at the order of Voldermort**

**AD:  Did the Dark Lord come back to life?  
  
**

**HP:  Yes he did with the help of Petigew**

Albus told the judge he had nothing further.  The judge stated that Harry was the prosecutions witness.

The Prosecutor stood up and asked Harry questions.

**DA:  Mr. Potter, is it true that you were a participant of this resurection of You know Who?**

**HP:  Yes but unwilling.  Part of the potion…..**

**DA:  (Interupting before Harry could go any further) So you don't deny helping resurect the dark lord?  
  
**

**HP:  Unwillingly no I don't.**

**DA:  Is it true that you wanted Cedric to take the cup?**

**HP:  Yes it is but only because was there….**

**DA:  (Again interupting)  So you don't deny trying to push Cedric to take the cup?**

**HP:  No…(defeatedly)**

The Prosecutor stated he was done.  Dumbledore requested to ask the witness a few things more.  The judge nodded yes and so the professor asked some more follow up questions.

**AD:  Please continue your answer as to your part in the resurection.**

**HP:  The potion that Peter used needed the blood of the person who is the Dark Lord's worst enemy.  They used my blood.  It had to be taken unwillingly from the enemy.**

**AD:  Harry when you were telling Cedric, was there a reason why?**

**HP:  Yes I was trying to be fare.  He had saved me from a Acromantula and I was badly hurt.  The task was for the person who had the strength to finish.  I wasn't able to walk on my ankle and he was.  We fought back and forth and finally we decided to take the cup together with out knowing it was a port key.**

**AD:  Can you describe to us what happened after you took the cup and was taken by the port-key.**

**HP:  Cedric and I found our selves in a graveyard that we had no idea where.  We both pulled out our wands not knowing what was happening.  We saw a shadow coming towards us with a bundle of robes in his hand and the next thing I heard was Voldermort's voice yelling "kill the spare" and a killing curse was fired at Cedric.  After Cedric was killed I finally got a look at the person that shot the curse and it turned out to be Peter Pettigew.  Peter then told Voldermort that the potion was ready except for the three ingredients he needed.  They were the flesh of a loyal servant, the bone of a father, and the blood of an enemy taken without consent.  Peter proceeded to cut his hand off and put it in a boiling cauldron, then he put a bone that seemed to be dug out of Tom Riddle, Senior's grave.  He then took a dagger and stuck it in my elbow and took blood from me while I was tied to a grave stone.  After putting the ingredients into the cauldron he placed the robes and what looked like Voldermort into the cauldron and after a bit Voldermort rose out of the cauldron and gave Peter a silver hand for his help.  Then Voldermort called his death eaters and started telling them about how he was finally able to succeed in being resurrected.  After talking to specific death eaters, Voldermort decided it was time to duel with me.  He had Peter give me back my wand then we dueled.  I threw the imperious curse twice and then Voldermort got tired of this and put me under the crucio curse on me at least 3 times.  I wouldn't give him the pleasure of scream in pain so he got tired and decided to kill me.  I basically fired the disarming charm while he fired the killing curse.  When the two curses collided, a golden cage formed around us and ghost images of people started coming out; Cedric was the first one, then an old man, then a woman then my mom and then finally my dad.  My dad told me to break the link and run for the cup.  Cedric told me to bring his body back with me.  I broke the link and ran to Cedric's body and summoned the cup and came back to the Hogwarts.  **

**AD:  Can you tell me who were some of the death eaters that Voldermort talked to?**

**HP:  Yes I can.  Mr. Nott, Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy were the names he called out.  He also talked about breaking out the Lestranges from Azkaban and also getting the dementors on his side.**

"I have no further questions your honor," said Albus.

Meanwhile, while Harry had been calling out the names of the death eaters, Aurors had put Mr. Nott in ropes and hand cuffs.  Once Harry had recovered from the truth serum he stood up and said, "Your honor I call Mr. Nott to the stand as a hostile witness."

The judge nodded his head and said, "Mr. Moody, please bring Mr. Nott to the stand."

After Nott sat down and was given the truth serum and the truth spell was placed on him Harry started asking questions.

**HP:  Mr. Nott are you a death eater?  
  
**

**DA:  Yes I am and have been since You-Know-Who's first reign.**

**HP:  Can you please give us any other Death eaters names.**

Mr. Nott proceeded to name quite a few people that he said were death eaters.  Moody and the judge were writing their names down and finally, Mr. Nott stopped naming people.  By then they had at least 50 people on the list.  

**HP:  How is it that you knew that I could throw off the Imperious curse?**

**DA:  I was there when you fought You-Know-Who.**

"I have no further questions your honor," said Harry.

The judge dismissed Nott to the handling of Moody.  He then spoke up, "By the order of this court, I find the defendant, Harry James Potter, Not Guilty of the charges of Murder and conspiracy with the dark lord.  I give you my sincere apology to you Mr. Potter for what has happened.  This case is now closed.  Court adjourned."  With the rapt of his gavel, the judge stood up and left the court room.  

Harry still feeling a bit weak from the truth serum and the spell sort of wobbled and leaned on Sikandar for support.  They walked out to the entrance to the ministry and took a ministry car to Kings Crossing to go home.

They took the Potter Express to Godric Hollow and headed to the castle.  Harry and Hermione were so glad they were home finally.  Hermione said she was going to get some more books in the library and would meet Harry in his office.  Albus and Harry went to Harry's office and sat down.

Professor Dumbledore spoke once they were seated, "Harry I am very proud of the way you handled your self in the court room.  You are a very fast thinker on your feet.  I never even picked up on the Imperious curse right off the bat.  That was good thinking on the truth serum and spell combo.  It has been a while since that combination has been used but it was good to see that you thought of using it."

Harry nodded weakly, "Thanks Professor.  I appreciate you letting me take lead on the case.  It is really interesting to see if they are going to be able to catch Malfoy.  Also I think that Fudge just lost a lot of support in the ministry after this case."

Albus nodded, "Harry please call me Albus.  Anyway you are right.  I will check on Moody with the status of that case.  We will have to discuss the issue at the next Order meeting.  I still have to find a place to make headquarters during the summer for the Order."

Harry was thinking about this and came up with an idea, "Albus I would like to offer Potter Castle for the head quarters.  It is one of the most secure locations in England."

Albus smiled, "Thanks Harry.  I would definitely like to take you up on that offer.  I would also be wondering if you will be willing to let some of the Order members bring the families to stay at the castle till school starts."

Harry nodded, "I have no problem with that.  I guess the Weasleys are coming.  Albus please let Molly know that Ron is going to have watch his attitude.  The last time we talked he accused me of being a murderer and a follower of Riddle."

Albus nodded, "I will Harry.  I hope that Ron will be able to put his differences and quarrels with you and Hermione while he is here.  I really appreciate you offering to use the castle for the summer home base.  One other thing I want to discuss with both you and Hermione is for the two of you to join the Order.  You are almost 15 I know but you both are very powerful and have a lot of potential.  Also it will be a lot easier for us to get the right information to both of you if you just come to the meetings.  It will also help you two in the defense of he school since its well being is your responsibility as the Heirs of Hogwarts."

Harry nodded and called Hermione to his office.  Albus said the same thing to Hermione and she and Harry both didn't need to think about it and said they would join the Order to fight Voldermort. 

Albus smiled and said, "I will call the next meeting for right after your OWL exams which are next week.  That should be about July 30th.  I will leave the two of you to continue to study and see you next Monday for your OWLs.  You will be taking them at Hogwarts."

Bidding the two good night, Albus apperated back to Hogsmede.

Over the rest of the week, Harry and Hermione revised all their subjects with the help of Ginny.  Harry had told Ginny that her family will be coming either the day before their birthday or on their birthday.  Ginny was not really looking forward to this but realized it was for their own good.  

Monday came around sooner then both Hermione and Harry liked.  They had taken the Potter express that morning with a bag each of clothes to last them till the end of the week.  When the train stopped at Hogsmede the two of them got out.  There was a carriage waiting for them outside the station to take them to Hogwarts.  

Their first 2 tests they took on Monday were Potions and History of Magic.  The Ministry had sent observers to watch over the exams to quantify that they were taken properly.  Harry had been surprised that he was able to get his potion correctly done and when it came to History he was able to complete that exam easily after following Hermione's way of studying and actually being able to prepare for the exams better.  History's large amount of information and facts took its toil on keeping them straight.  This was one of the reasons why both he and Hermione had froze up the week before.  After their last exam they went to the teachers lounge at the invitation of Albus and had dinner there.  Minerva had not had time to emphasize her pride in how Harry had handled himself at the trial and told Harry this.

The rest of the test went along the same way.  Harry had a little trouble with Arithmacy but still felt he did quite well on it to get a good grade on the exam.  Harry felt he was a natural for Ruins and had no trouble with the exam.

On Friday after their last exam, Harry and Hermione went up to the Headmasters office and sat down after Albus asked them too.

Albus spoke up, "I hope the tests went well.  We will take the Potter Express as soon as the rest of the members that are here at the school get here.  We have about 20 minutes."

Harry nodded and told Albus he wanted to go down to Hogsmede to get a book or two.  Hermione said that she would like to do the same thing.  They would meet them at the station when the train comes in.  

Albus agreed and they walked out of the castle and walked to Hogsmede.  Harry took Hermione's hand and pulled her to him.  

Hermione smiled at this and leant into Harry's chest while they walked.  She said, "I am so glad that was over.  I will be happy for the rest of the summer to rest."

Harry smiled and kissed the top of her head and said, "You and me both.  But I want to go through our 7th year potions and Arithmacy books so we are ready for next year.  My lord I never thought I would actually say I wanted to read ahead of time.  Anyway that was one of the reasons why I am going to the bookstore."

Hermione was surprised by Harry's revelation about wanting to read ahead of time but decided to let it pass.  They got to the book store and gave the owner a start at seeing Harry there.  The owner was happy to let them go through the store and get a few books.

Both Hermione and Harry went and found the potions section first and didn't get one but several books on potions.  One of which was the encyclopedia on ingredients and ancient potions.  They went over to Arithmacy section and gotten a few books including the next terms books for the class.  They took their books to the counter and paid for them.  Actually Harry paid for both of theirs at the protest of Hermione but he wasn't listening.

They left the store and headed to the train station just as a carriage pulled up.  Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall, Flitwick and Snape got out of the carriage.

Albus greeted them as they approached, "Ah good I see you made it in time.  The train should be here momentarily."

Just as he finished saying this, the train pulled up to Hogsmede station and they got on.  The rest of the Weasley family were in the front cabin when they got there.  Harry and Hermione had been expecting to see them and were a bit prepared to see them. 

Molly went and hugged Harry and Hermione and said hello to them.  Arthur shook their hands.  The adults went to one side of the compartment while Harry and Hermione went over to where the twins and Ron were sitting.  

Harry broke the silence between them, "Hello Fred, George, Ron, how has your summer been?"

Fred and George told Harry about how they have invented a lot of jokes and all and couldn't wait till they finished school to open up their own shop.

Surprisingly, Ron talked to them like old times.  Harry and Hermione were happy about this.  

Ron spoke up after the twins had finished their description of what they had been doing the last month or so, "I have been practicing Quiditch with the twins mainly.  I still haven't done my homework so please don't ask Hermione."

Harry smiled at the bantering from Ron.  Hermione on the other hand scolded him.  Harry attempted to change the subject to something a bit more depressing.

"I've decided to stop playing on the house team.  I feel that for my protection and the protection of the other team mates, it would be best to do so.  I have already talked to Minerva about it and she reluctantly agreed," said Harry.

To say the twins were shocked were an understatement.  They literally fainted.  Ron just shrugged like he didn't really care.  Harry and Hermione noticed this while they were bringing the twins around from their shock.

George was the first to voice his opinion about this, "Harry have you gone nuts?  I mean what kind of danger could you be in playing Quiditch?"

Hermione answered that, "Well you play Slytherine and we all know most of the students there are off spring of death eaters.  We also have a feeling that there are some in the other houses too."

Ron spoke up, "So the famous Harry Potter is afraid of being killed by a bludger while flying around.  I don't see what Hermione sees in you.  If you are a coward and wont play Quiditch because of a couple of death eater wannabes then how are you going to protect your girlfriend?"

For the second time this summer, Ron was slapped for what he was saying.  It seems that Mrs. Weasley had come in to tell them that they were about to arrive at Godric Hollow when she heard what Ron had said.

She spoke her mind about what Ron had said, "What the hell has gotten into you Ron?  First you basically call your best friend a bastard because he made sacrifice and put his feeling aside for Hermione so that she would make her choice and you would ask her to be your girlfriend.  Now you are calling him a coward because he actually wants to live.  Are these comments based on the fact that you want to be on a winning team and finally get recognition for being on a Quiditch team who has won a house cup."

Ron was taken a back by what his mom said.  Harry spoke up finally, "Ron, I have always loved reading books.  My grades are 2nd only to Hermione who had a better capability to understand some things then I did.  The only reason why I didn't know about Professor Snape's questions regarding the ingredients is because I hadn't read about them since I was about 3.  I hadn't been able to read any of my books because of my muggle family."

Ron was now fuming again, "So what are you saying, he reason why you love Hermione is because she likes to read as much as you?  What about reading Hogwarts, a History?  Have you read it too?"

Harry said, "No Ron I don't just love Hermione because she and I love to read.  That is not even a reason to like someone.  I love Hermione for her personality, her loyalty and etc.  She has always been at my side, where as you haven't.  Last year was a pure example of how your friendship with me is just cosmetic.  We are just pulling into the station.  Let us grab our stuff and get off the train."

Harry and Hermione helped the twin and Ron with there stuff by shrinking their stuff and giving it to them.  Harry then told Pig to head to Potter castle and join Hedwig in his room.  He would be there shortly to show him to Ron's room.

They all left the station and headed to the castle which was across from the station.  The Weasley twins and Neville, who they found out was on the train with his grandmother heading there way for the meeting, got their first glimpse of the castle.  Harry walked up to the castle gates and opened them to let them in.  

Dobby met the visitors and Harry and Hermione at the entrance.  Harry showed the adults to his office where they would be having he order meeting in and then took the kids up to their rooms.  Ginny met them at the grand stair case and hugged the twins and Ron.  Ron was taken aback and barely hugged his sister back.  She noticed this and looked and Harry and Hermione and they mouthed later to her.  Ginny had been told who was going to be staying and with the help of Dobby and Winky, the rooms were setup in the guest wing on the west side.  Harry had taken a secret passageway to his room from the west wing and got Pigwidgeon and brought him down to Ron's room.  

After letting him fly over to the perch in the room, Harry and Hermione excused themselves and went to Harry's office.  Harry had told Albus where the conference room was off of the office.  They walked into the office and went over to the conference room.

Once they entered, they were greeted by everyone.  Some of the members Harry new because they were teachers from school or in Arabella Figg's case, Harry's neighbor.  Harry went up to Remus who was talking to a lady with hot pink hair.  

"Hey Remus, good to see you," said Harry.

Remus smiled at both Harry and Hermione and said, "Hello you two, I am glad you are done with your exams.  I am sorry to hear the you and Mr. Weasley are no longer talking to each other.  Harry this is Sirius's cousin Nymphoma (sp?) Tonks.  Tonks this is of course Harry Potter and Hermione Durrani."

Tonks shook both their hands and said, "Please call me Tonks.  I don't really like Nymphoma."

With that they all sat down around the table and Albus stood up,"Welcome everyone, to the first meeting of the reinstated Order of the Phoenix.  I would like to thank Harry Potter for the use of Potter Castle during the summer as the headquarters for the Order.  I have also invited both Harry and Hermione to the Order and they have accepted.  I would like to entertain the idea of Ms. Virginia Weasley joining the Order.  She has been training with Harry and Hermione in Defense Against the Dark Arts through the summer."

Molly and Arthur discussed the idea and came to the conclusion that Ginny has seen as much problems as Harry and Hermione.  Molly had a reservation about it and spoke out, "Honestly, Arthur and I have no problem with it because we know that Ginny has been through a lot and because of what happened her first year she is a target too.  The only problem I am seeing is Ron.  Fred and George will be able to join at the end of the school year I believe," Albus nodded at this, "but Ron will have to wait till he completes his schooling."

Again Albus nodded at this, "I understand Molly but it is for Ginny's safety that we do this. Also she will be a lot of help with research and all.  According to Harry and Hermione she has mastered with Hermione the Patronum charm for Dementors.  She is really good at both Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  If there aren't any other objections, then would Harry and Hermione please get Ginny."

Harry and Hermione got up and walked out of the room and went to Harry's desk.  On the desk was the Potter Castle's version of the Marauder's map and checked Ginny's location.  She was unfortunately with Ron, Fred, George and Neville.  Sighing they two headed up to the west wing and approached the common room where they 4 were in.

When they entered Neville said, "Hey guys, haven't seen you all evening where have you been?"

Harry spoke up, "Sorry Neville for not being a good host.  Hermione and I have been busy with the Order.  Speaking of which, Ginny you are asked to come down to the meeting.  Dinner will be ready in about 2 hours so make yourselves at home.  We will see you at dinner."

At that Harry and Hermione and Ginny left the common room and headed to the meeting.

Ron was a bit miffed.  He stated this to the others in the room, "Why does she get to go to the meeting and we don't.  For that matter, why are all three of them going to the meeting?  What is so special about them that I can't go with them?  I am their friend too."

Neville stated the obvious, "I don't think so Ron.  From what Ginny has told me you have blown what every friendship you had with Harry and Hermione long ago.  What in the world got into your head?  Harry was willing to sacrifice his feelings for Hermione if it meant that you and Hermione were going to be happy together.  He even went as far as to tell you to go and express your feelings to Hermione.  And then to top it all off, you make fun of Harry's loss of his family.  I was surprised when the twins said that they even tried to make a pleasant conversation with you on the Potter express here, and you go and blow that one up to.  Sorry Ron but you have really gotten yourself thrown off the team for good."

Ron was fuming at this, "Neville what the hell do you know about friends."

He couldn't finish his sentence because he was slapped by Molly who had happened to walk in to tell the boys that dinner would be ready in an hour.  "How dare you say something like that Ron.  It is bad enough you have ruined what ever friendship you had with Harry and Hermione and what ever love family wise you had with Ginny, but to sit there and say rude things to Neville.  If I am not mistaken, Neville has friends at school.  They may not be Gryffindor but they are at least friends.  As to why you are not in that meeting, it is because you have made no attempt to even study this summer.  Harry and Hermione spent the last 6 weeks studying and taking their OWLs and to top it all off Harry had to go through a day out of hell in the ministry on trial for the murder of Cedric.  He had proven himself innocent by going under a truth potion and truth charm to prove it.  I would say that you haven't proved yourself to others that you can do well in the Order and protect yourself.  Anyway I have to get back to the kitchens to check on Dobby and Winky."

Molly walked out of the door and left a very stunned Ron.  He went to his room from that point and laid in bed making some plans for how to make Hermione see that he was a lot better then Potter.

Neville and the twins were worried about what Ron will do now.   

Meanwhile at the meeting, they spent the rest of the meeting doing the initiation of the three new members.  

Before they broke up Arthur gave his report on the ministry.

"Albus, after what happened at the trial of Harry a few weeks ago, Fudge has lost a lot of supporters.  His key supporter, Malfoy, now in prison for being a death eater has caused a lot of people to rethink their position as supporters of Fudge.  I have had a few ministers ask if there would be a vote of no confidence in Fudge and call for a new election."

Albus pondered on this while Harry decided to make a comment, "Mr. Weasley, how many ministers would support a vote of no confidence?"

Arthur thought a moment and gave his answer, "Quite a few would.  Why do you ask?"

Harry pondered on this and Hermione seemed to catch on and whispered to him, "You think a vote of no confidence and a new minister would help prepare people for this dark times?"

Harry nodded.  He then asked, "Mr. Weasley do you think we have a majority on this issue.  I don't want you to bring up an idea of there being a vote of no confidence and not having enough people to support this.  You could lose your job if it fails."

At this point Albus was starting to catch on to the conversation and spoke up to, "Harry if I understand what you are saying correctly, you are suggesting that we hold a vote of no confidence and a new election for a new minister.  At that point we can then get someone that is willing to acknowledge that there is a threat of dark times and get some work done to fight the dark times."

Harry nodded.

"Harry, Albus I believe we may have a majority in the council that are willing to vote for a no confidence referendum on Fudge.  If you would like I can put up the issue at Monday's council meeting."

Albus nodded, "Best idea Arthur, we should also decide on who would be best for the candidacy.  Any suggestions?"

Harry spoke up, "I nominate Arthur for this.  He has been in the ministry for the longest.  I would nominate Albus but seeing that you have voiced your displeasure of leaving Hogwarts Arthur is our best bet."

Everyone nodded in agreement including Albus.  Arthur was doing the Weasley trait of blushing as red as his hair.

"Well looks like Harry has done it again.  He has proven to us that he can be as much an adult as we are.  Arthur good luck on Monday with the vote.  I call this meeting to a close."

Just after Albus finished his statement Molly came in and announced that dinner is ready.

Harry and Hermione escorted everyone to the dinning room.  As customary, Harry took the head seat and Albus took the other end.  Hermione and Ginny flanked him with Neville near Ginny and at the displeasure of Hermione Ron forced his way to sit next to Hermione.

Throughout dinner, Ron was trying to make slide comments about how Harry got mad at her about the firebolt and how he has no future in the wizarding world because the only thing he is good at is playing Quiditch.  Hermione was ignoring most of Ron's comments till he took it upon himself to start was too stupid to be a 5th year prefect and for he was betting the only reason why Hermione wasn't prefect was because she didn't want to be to not make Harry feel bad.

Hermione turned to Ron and told him, "Ron just shut the hell up.  This isn't the place to continue this conversation.  But Harry and I are going to have a long conversation with you after dinner."

Harry turned to Hermione with a questioning gaze but after seeing who she was talking to he knew what it was about.  He told Hermione to tell him to come to his office.  

************** End of Chapter *********************

**Jesse:  Thanks for reviewing I hope you liked the answer to the cliffy.  Anyway as you can see I am not a Ron fan.**

**Sapphire:  Please explain Get it together.  Yes they are together definitely.  Anyway I hope you liked the chapter.  **

**JulieJewelrannah:  Thanks for the review.**

**Chrismking208:  Thanks for the review.  Yes he is richer only because Sirius is dead.**

**Hey Ettedanreb great update and thanks for reviewing.**

**Tnythms:  Thanks for the review and here is the next installment.**

**Mdemanatee:  Thanks for the review.  I just strengthened my hate for Ron in this chapter and will do so in the next chapter.**

**Thank you all for reviewing this story and I hope to see you next time.**


	4. Ron Part 2 and Ancestors and Birthday Pa...

Harry Potter and a New Start By shdurrani 

**DISCLAIMER:  JK Rawlings Owns Everything about Harry Potter except my characters and my plot.**

**Summary:  This was originally supposed to be a 5th Year book so now it is going to be an AU story.  Harry loses what family he has left and reunites with his godmother, who happens to be Hermione's biological parents.   Ron is no longer part of the trio but Virginia joins the trio.  H/Hr all the way, some Fluff, Ginny/Dean.**

Chapter 4 Ron (Part 2) and Ancestors and Birthday Party and Diagon Alley Attack 

After dinner was over, Harry said good night to everyone and told Ginny to meet in his office with the twins and Neville.  Afterwards, he headed over to Sikandar and talked to him a bit.

"Sikandar, if you all hear some yelling from both me and Hermione in my office, ignore it.  If it goes to screaming in pain then please come in.  From what I could tell, Ron was making untoward comments about me and Hermione at dinner and we are going to have to set him straight real quickly if we plan to stay under the same roof.  I don't plan on having us up past 10pm so we can have a good night sleep.  Anyway good night and see you all in the morning," said Harry.

Sikandar and Sarah said good night and Harry went to his office.  When he got there, Hermione and Ginny were tearing a new a-hole into Ron.  Ginny was yelling at the time, "Of all the things you can do to Harry.  You have not only attacked Harry but you have called him a murderer even after the trial, a coward because he doesn't want to play Quiditch anymore, and a retard because supposedly he wasn't named prefect this year and you were.  Did you ever consider that maybe Harry turned down the position of being prefect because he knew you would turn on him even worse and be jealous of him?  I know for a fact that Harry and Hermione were not named prefect this year because their status as 5th years were not determined yet."  The twins were just basically amused and were not doing anything to help either side.  Neville on the other hand was a bit in shock at what Ginny was saying.

Harry decided to break up the girls and give them a break, "Hermione, Ginny, give it a rest for a bit.  If he doesn't listen to me then by all means you may continue.  Now Ron, would you please get out of my seat. That is my desk you know."

Ron was being a pill and refused to get out of the seat.  Harry was getting a little ticked off.  He decided that now was a good time to practice the levitation charm.  Harry warned Ron, "I give you 5 seconds to get out of the seat or I will move you myself, I have had a long day and really I am not going to put up with this."

Ron still refused to get up and because of that Harry performed the charm, "Windgaurdian Leviosa," wandlessly.  Again Neville was in shock.  He didn't know anyone could do magic without a wand.  Anyway, Harry levitated Ron to a seat in front of his desk and conjured up two more chairs for the twins to sit on.  Harry then sat down on his seat and Hermione sat on the chair next to him.

Ron decided to make another comment finally regarding what Ginny was saying, "So Hermione thinks she is too smart to stay in our year and is trying to decide whether or not she wants to go to the 6th year or not.  Let me guess, because you are a mudblood you figure the only way you are going to get any recognition is by being really smart and also going out with Harry.  And Harry is so stupid he failed to pass all his classes and the teachers are probably trying to decide to let him continue since he had won the tri-wizard tournament or keep him in 4th year."

Harry decided he had enough of Ron's attitude and started talking, "Ron you bastard, never call Hermione a mudblood.  For your information Hermione is not a muggle-born and is a pureblood witch.  Hermione and I were given the opportunity because of our grades to take our OWLs this summer and get put into the 6th year.  If we didn't get into 6th year we would still be prefects for 5th year.  Albus has decided to have 3 prefects in each year.  Ginny has been named the prefect for 5th year and is also starting the 5th year.  I didn't want to play Quiditch for your information because Albus wants me to stay on the ground where I can be kept an eye on, same with Hermione.  Hermione and I are Heirs of Hogwarts and Merlin.  We have known each other since we were babies.  Our relationship grew from back then.       When my parents died I was so torn up that, Albus decided that it would be in my best interest that the put a memory charm on me till I get to Hogwarts.  When I got here, they didn't take the charm off.  It wasn't till after the third task and the rise of Voldermort did they finally remove the charm.  But honestly, I fell in love with Hermione when I first saw her on the train.  But because I had been mentally hurt so much by the Dursleys, I really didn't know how to express my feelings to Hermione. Anyway honestly last year I wanted to ask Hermione to the Yule ball but again I didn't know how to go about doing so.  Then I heard Neville say that Hermione had turned him down saying that she had already been asked.  That was really the point where I realized I should have just gone and asked her.  I didn't need to do anything out of the ordinary but just ask Hermione if she would go to the ball with me.  When I asked Pavarati to the dance, I was just acting my self and not being something I wasn't.  When you asked me about when you should ask Hermione to be your date I told you to be your self and don't wait till it was too late.  I said that from experience.  Even Ginny told you that according to her.  I wasn't being malicious or anything by telling you to do so just so that you could be shot down.  I really didn't know if Hermione still had feelings for me."

Hermione was about to say something when Ron sort of started talking, "So in other words you were going to let me make a fool of myself and ask 'Mione to be my girlfriend, when you knew that there was a chance that you two would still love each other, and you call me a bastard."

Hermione cut him off at the knees, "Listen you ungrateful prat, as Harry just said, he didn't know if my memory block had been removed and if it had, he still didn't know if I would still like/love him like I did when we were kids.  I didn't have a chance to tell him the truth about the memory block because of what had happened during the end of term feast and all.  Be grateful that Harry even gave you a chance.  Honestly I had fallen in love with Harry back in our first year too.  I was just too scared to actually tell him this.  And I had a memory charm on me too.  My biological parents told me in the headmaster's office after the tournament that they would be collecting both me and Harry at the station.  Harry was being told that he would be going home with the Dursleys that just changed a bit.  That was before the Dursleys were killed."

Harry decided to say something that had just come to mind regarding him and Hermione, "Ron I know you are going to ask why the memory charms.  Well there were two things that came to the surface when we were kids.  Hermione and I are soul mates.  We really can't be to far apart with out us feeling it.  What I mean is that we start missing each other.  When my parents and I went into hiding so did Hermione.  We were separated by two continents.  Hermione's parents went to the states to live with Hermione's grand parents.  While I stayed here in Godric Hollow and stayed in a little cottage off to the west of the castle.  The first month in hiding, Hermione and I were really going into depression.  Our parents finally broke down and decided to put memory charms on us to help us isolate ourselves from each other.  That was why we didn't really pick up on each other till this summer.  We were scared that the either us did not like us the same way we did to them.  As soon as my memory block was removed we started feeling the connection between us.  I knew right then and there that if you and Hermione didn't get together this summer, I would ask Hermione.  That was why I told you to go and ask Hermione.  I wasn't being mean to you I just wanted to give you a chance to prove your love or liking for Hermione."

Ron was basically floored with this.  His chances at Hermione were nil now.  He understood now why they were in love.  They were soul mates and had been in love before the fateful day 10 years ago.  He finally commented, "I am sorry Harry and Hermione, you are right I have been a prat.  But I need to say that I am still hurt that you two didn't tell me that you were going to take your OWLs this summer. Maybe I would have taken it with you.  And Ginny why didn't you tell me you were moving up to 5th year?"

Ginny spoke up, "Ron I thought mom and dad had told you.  Remember I wasn't talking to you after they way you treated both Hermione and Harry.  Fred, George did you know?"

Fred and George both shook their heads no.  

Ginny said she would talk to her parents tomorrow about it.  

Harry then spoke about the OWLs, "Ron I am sorry but we thought you were asked about taking it.  Albus had said that he and Minerva were going to be considering you for it but hadn't made a decision about it yet.  We are only taking it so we can get started training with the powers we are supposedly supposed to receive on our birthday.  Speaking of which, Hermione we have an appointment at midnight in dream world with our ancestors.  Sikandar had already talked to them and they said I had three surprises coming.  Ginny supposedly you are supposed to be there to so I suggest you head on to bed.  Ron, Neville, Fred and George you see that door.  That will take you to your rooms.  I bid you good night and hopefully, Ron, we can get along with each other now.  Good night!"

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny went up to their tower and went to bed.  At 12am July 31st, the trio were pulled into the dream world.

************** Dream World *******************

Harry, Hermione, and Ginny found themselves in what looked like the Gryffindor common room at Hogwarts.  By the fireplace were three sofas and 5 chairs and a armchair that could seat two.  

Harry gasped when he saw who was sitting on one of the sofas.  It was….

"Mom?!? Dad?!? Sirius?!?" squeaked Harry (A/N:  imagine if you saw someone that has been dead for 10 years in L/J's case and a few months in Sirius's case.  Then you will know what Harry's voice is like).

Lily, James, and Sirius nodded and Harry ran to them.  Hermione stayed next to Ginny to let Harry have a go at who was there.  It was then that she noticed her parents on the second sofa and went to them.  Ginny's parents were on the third sofa.  Ginny sat with them.  

"I can't believe how much you have grown over the past 10 years.  I missed my babies first 4 years at Hogwarts.  I hope you are doing well in school.  Do you love reading like me?" commented Lily after their tearful reunion.

"We are so proud of you no matter what you do.  I hope you at least became a Quiditch player or at least like the game," said James.

Harry motioned to Hermione to join him with his parents.  When she did he put his arm around her and told them, "Mom, Dad, you remember Hermione Durrani?  After your deaths I had to have the memory charm kept on me because we were separated from each other.  Even with the memory charm, Hermione and I became best friends our first year.  Well that was after our friend Ron Weasley insulted Hermione on Halloween.  She was trapped with a troll that was let in the castle by the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at the time.  Anyway the beginning of this summer, Hermione and I finally got back together as a couple like we did when we were young.  Now to answer both your questions, unknown to our best friend and to Hermione till this summer, I love to read.  I just don't do it in front of Ron.  He is always jealous of me and has abandoned our friendship way too many times over trivial things.  I became seeker for Gryffindor our first year.  Hermione and I have the highest grade point average for our previous and current class.  We just finished taking our OWLs during the summer.  Ginny, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley why not join us."

After everyone got to know each other again, the five people in the chairs in front of everyone finally made their presence known.  They told everyone to take their seats.  Harry and Hermione took the love seat while Ginny sat with her parents.  

The man who looked almost like Albus came forward, "Harry, Hermione, Virginia we have called you here because it is time that you receive your heirlooms.  As everyone knows, Harry and Hermione are heirs to all five of us.  Virginia is the heir of Helga.  Now I want to explain some of the new powers you will be receiving.  All three of you will be able to turn into any animal, magical or non-magical.  All three of you will be able to talk to each other telepathically.  Harry, Hermione, since you the heirs of Rowena you are true seers.  You will not need to take divination partly because you will have Rowena's knowledge of divination.  The other part is because you have a fraud for a teacher.  She hasn't done much predicting in years.  Both of you are going to be able to understand and speak any written and spoken language.  Ancient ruins class is going to be a good class for you to take.  The understanding of languages include speaking to animals both magical and non-magical.  From Salazar you will be able to do any potions and will know most potions dark and light.  When you return you will find a book on potions ever invented in you library at the castle, the same with spells and hexes.  Also I am extremely happy you have setup and are continuing your DA program.  Your DA members are definitely going to help you keep he castle safe.  Now we will transfer our knowledge and powers to your three.  Afterwards you are going to need to go to sleep.  The three of you will be really tired out from the transfers and need to let the powers and knowledge settle into you before you wake up.  You will be fine afterwards."

With that Helga first went up to Ginny and placed her hands on Ginny.  There was a white light that surrounded Ginny and when it faded, Ginny had gone.  Harry and Hermione expressed their concern and were told that she had just gone home.  Merlin sent the Weasleys off too.  Then all four founders and Merlin went up to Harry and Hermione and performed the same thing to both, but they didn't leave yet.  

Lily and James hugged Harry and told him, "We will be with you always.  Now that you are in possession of your powers you will be able to see us more often.  It has to do with your seeing ability.  We are proud of you and hope you both do well."

Lily and James hugged Hermione also and said, "We are really happy to have you as a daughter-in-all.  Take care of Harry for us and may your lives together be as happy as ours."

With that Merlin sent both teens back to dream land.  

Lily and James turned to Sikandar and Sarah and hugged them too, "We are so happy you are together with both.  We were really distraught with the way my sister treated Harry.  As Albus and Minerva have said often to each other that they are so surprised that he has tuned out so well even after going through so much.  I hope you both are well in the future. And don't hesitate to come and visit."

With that all the living left the room.  Lily and James both looked at each other and at the founders and Lily said to no one in particular, "I hope they will be ok.  I just wish we were there with Harry.  We have missed so much of his life now.  He seems to have grown up to be a very strong and loving boy.  Hermione is the best thing that has happened to him.  I can't believe what that friend of his has been doing to him.  Well we just have to hope and pray that they will be ok."

************* End of Dream *****************

Harry and Hermione slept till 9am the next morning.  Harry was the first one to get up, but because Hermione had her arms wrapped around him he couldn't move.  So he just lay back till she woke up.  

Hermione woke up to a warm pillow and knew it was Harry.  She looked up to see a pair of green sparkling eyes staring back at her.  She reached up and kissed him, "Good morning handsome."

Harry kissed Hermione back and said, "Good morning to you my beauty.  Happy Birthday."

Hermione grinned and hugged him and again kissed him, "Thank you and a Happy Birthday to you to."

Harry and Hermione got up and took a shower and got ready.  They both went downstairs to the dining hall and was surprised when they entered.

"SURPRISE!!!!" yelled about 15 people.

Harry and Hermione looked around the room and saw all their classmates and the Gryffindor Quiditch team plus all the order members standing there too.  

Harry and Hermione went and sat down at the head of the table.  Everyone else did the same and breakfast was served.  Everyone enjoyed the breakfast.  Ron was merrily talking to Harry and Hermione about the chances he has to making the team and all.  Harry told Ginny she would be either a good chaser or seeker.  She should try for both.

Ginny said she would have to think about it after what she found out last night, she may have to reconsider it and think about training more.  Harry and Hermione nodded and said, "Ginny it is up to you.  Sometimes I see the Quiditch training as a help in training for the future.  Then again it would be a hindrance."

Hermione said, "If you want to play Quiditch then by all means do so.  I for one will not say that you shouldn't play, but you are as much a target as Harry and me now."

Ginny nodded and said, "Your right Hermione.  All this Heir business is new to me.  You and Harry are used to having to look over your shoulder everywhere you go.  Something I didn't understand is why was I the Heir of Hufflepuff and not any of my brothers?"

Harry spoke up on this subject, "The reason why Ginny is that on your side of the family, the Heirs are usually the first female born in every generation.  I believe that you have inherited this from your mom's side of the family."

Mrs. Weasley having heard the conversation had nodded her head yes, "That is right hun.  My oldest sister was the heir before you.  And so it is you that are the heir now."

Ron had been following the conversation and finally made a comment, "My life is only getting more complicated.  No my sister is the Heir to Hufflepuff.  First it is my two best friends and now it is my sister.  What you're going to say next that Neville is the Heir to King Arthur."

This time both Sikandar and Albus looked up and realized that someone had been talking about the heritages of the three.  Albus sort of butted in on this, "Ron unfortunately the Pendragon line died off 200 years ago.  You should be happy you are not a heir Ron.  As it is, all three of these kids are the number one target of Voldermort.  Mr. Weasley all you have done with fighting with your sister and Harry and Hermione is cause them more grief.  They have in my view several times over he past 2 months tried to reconcile their differences with you.  You have to realize that Harry and Hermione are soul mates and have had strong feelings for each other since they were born. Their soul mate connection was what caused us to put memory charms and power inhibitor charms on them when Harry's parents died.  I would strongly suggest that you be happy for them.  Also they have managed to do what only their parents have done in the past century, which was to take their OWLs a year ahead of time.  Harry, Hermione here are your scores."

Albus gave both Harry and Hermione sealed envelopes with their names on it.

Harry and Hermione were nervous and their hands were shaking while they held the envelopes in their hands.  Harry said, "Hermione on three we both open at the same time.  1, 2, 3."  

They both opened their letters at once.  They read it.

Dear Mr. Harry James Potter,

We are pleased to present you with your OWLs scores.  The scale that they are graded on is:  3pts. = Outstanding; 2pts = Exceeds Expectations; 1pts = Acceptable;   No Points for Dreadful or Poor.

Potions

            Practical           Outstanding

            Theory             Outstanding

            Average           Outstanding      3pts

Charms

            Practical           Outstanding

            Theory             Outstanding

            Average           Outstanding      3pts

Defense Against the Dark Arts

            Practical           Outstanding

            Theory             Outstanding

            Average           Outstanding      3pts

Transfiguration

            Practical           Outstanding

            Theory             Outstanding

            Average           Outstanding      3pts

History of Magic

            Theory             Outstanding      3pts

Arithmacy

            Theory             Outstanding      3pts

Ancient Ruins

            Theory             Outstanding      3pts

Care of Magical Creatures

            Practical           Outstanding

            Theory             Outstanding

            Average           Outstanding      3pts

Astronomy

            Theory             Outstanding      3pts

Total Points:  27 OWLs

Note:  Your score is only matched by one other person, Ms. Durrani.

Congratulations Mr. Potter, you have accomplished with Ms. Durrani something not done since your parents were here at Hogwarts.  Good luck in your future.

Yours Sincerely,

Albus Dumbledore

Headmaster, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry

Chief Mugwump, Order of Merlin First Class

Hermione received the same scores (A/N:  no need to repeat them.).  They both showed each other the scores and hugged each other.  Albus had a twinkle in his eyes and when they broke up, he raised his goblet and said, "I toast to the smartest Witch and Wizard I have seen since Sikandar, Sarah, Lily and James were at school.  Congratulations on making perfect scores on your OWLs."

Harry and Hermione blushed and nodded their thanks and then were enveloped in hugs from everyone.  After a while, Harry and Hermione finally got to open their presents. Harry had gotten Hermione a beautiful pendant with diamonds surrounding a emerald.  Hermione got Harry the book he had wanted when he was going around with Hagrid in Diagon alley his first year.  Harry and Hermione hugged each other and said thanks.  

The twins gave him a box of an assortment of their jokes and so forth.  Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave him an assortment of candy and Ginny had gotten both of them lockets with pictures of the four of them in them and left the left side empty for them to put something they wanted in there.  Harry and Hermione knew immediately what they wanted to put in there, pictures of each other.  Remus, Tonks, and Moody gave them both books on hexes and charms.  Professor Dumbledore gave the both of them their Hogwarts letter and they found in the letter that they had been named prefect for the 6th years.  

Everyone congratulated the two and they were happy.  Harry and Hermione took their things up to their room and got back in time for everyone to go outside to play Quiditch.  Harry summoned his Firebolt and got Hermione a Nimbus 2001 out of the broom closet while he pulled out an old set of Quiditch equipment.  Hermione was playing chaser with Ginny on his team while Sikandar was playing keeper.  Sarah was playing the other chaser. Fred and George played beaters on Ron's team while Ron played keeper and Charlie was the seeker.  Lavender, Pavarati, and Padma were the chasers and Bill and Arthur were the beaters.  

For the most part of the game, both teams were even.  Harry and Charlie spent most of the time looking for the Snitch.  Harry finally found the snitch near his team's goal post and saw that Charlie hadn't seen it yet.  Harry made a leisure orbit around the pitch till he was near the snitch.  It was only this time that Charlie finally saw it but before he could make it to the snitch, Harry had already caught it.

The game had ended with Harry's Team 300 and Ron's team 150.   Harry shook Ron's hand and said, "Great game Ron.  Your team did quite well."

Ron smiled and said, "Same to you.  I saw you circling the pitch but didn't realize you had seen the snitch.  That was a good tactic and I will love to pass that along to our seeker this year."

Harry nodded and then went to shake Charlie's hand, "Great game Charlie."

Charlie nodded and said, "You too Harry.  How long did you see the snitch?"

Harry smiled and said, "for about 10 minutes.  I decided to distract you and orbit the pitch before going after the snitch.  By the time I went after it you had also seen it.  At least you were looking for the snitch on your own.  I hate people tailing me.  They are really not good players if they do that."

Charlie nodded and said, "Your right.  I hated it when I was playing.  We should go back in.  Its almost dinner time and I believe you all are going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get your books."

Harry nodded and told everyone dinner was ready.

During dinner, Albus had joined them to talk to Harry and Hermione about something the teachers were thinking about doing.

"Harry and Hermione, we at Hogwarts want to start an advanced Defense Against the Dark Arts club to be held after hours.  You both have made the highest grades in your Defense Against the Dark Arts classes and charms classes over the past four years.  Also you both learned quite a few spells during the Tri-Wizard tournament last year.  What do you two say about that?"

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and nodded, "We would love to do so Albus.  Hermione and I were talking about it at the beginning of the summer.  We were going to approach you on the idea when school started," said Harry.

Albus was now surprised with this and asked what they had as far as an idea was concerned.

Harry went on to say, "Hermione and I thought we should start with some defensive charms and so forth like the Patronous charm.  I have spent a part of the summer teaching Hermione and Ginny how to perform the charm and they have become as proficient as I have.  Speaking of Ginny, we would like to ask if she could help us."

Albus was again more surprised and then said, "I have no problem with Ginny helping you.  As to your idea about the first teaching terms, I agree.  I am not sure how long before Tom Riddle takes over Azkaban.  I am happy that you have taught the two young ladies (A/N:  Being politically correct and trying to avoid flying tomatoes) the charm and they are able to produce patronuses.  I will make the club for 2nd years and above, unless you have any objections?"

Harry nodded and said, "We were hoping for 1st years too.  With the dark times starting, it will be a lot of help."

Albus nodded and said, "I will allow it but I would suggest you start out easy with them.  You two have the rest of the summer to come up with the plans for the club an all and let me know them when you get to school on the 1st."

Harry nodded and said, "If you stop by my study before you leave, Hermione and I have already got the plans made up for at least the first half of the year."

Albus was surprised again, he was not expecting them to really get into the planning stage that soon. From what they told him, they had come up with the idea after coming home from school.  He thought maybe they got most of the spells to teach from their study material they were studying for the OWLs.  "Very well Harry and Hermione I will see you before I leave for Hogwarts."

The rest of the dinner was spent discussing their trip tomorrow to Diagon Alley for supplies since everyone had gotten their letters for the new school year.  They decided that they would take the Potter express to London and then take cabs to the Leaky Cauldron.  They would return the same way.  

Harry and Hermione went to Harry's office and was met by Albus.  Hermione spoke up while Harry found the folder for the lesson plans and made duplicates of the papers and made another folder to put it in, "Albus, we want to make sure that Harry, Ginny and I have the power to remove a student from the group if they are not being productive or are disrupting the group's studies."

Albus nodded and said, "I have no problem with that.  I will make notice of it to the students about it at the beginning of term feast."

Harry handed over the original copies of the lesson plans and said, "Those are the original copies of our plans.  I have made copies and have one set here and one will go with us to school.  We have made some recommendations for books we have found helpful if you want to send out an letter to anyone who wants to join."

Albus nodded again, "I don't think we will be able to get the letters to students in time to beat them to Diagon Alley.  We should give them that option when the school starts and they can get the books the first Hogsmede weekend which is at the end of the month.  Is that ok with you two?"

Harry and Hermione nodded yes.

"Good then I will see you at the next order meeting next week.  Good night everyone," said Albus.

Harry walked the headmaster out of the gates and bid him goodnight before heading inside and up to bed himself.

Hermione was waiting for him in bed and kissed him good night before going to sleep her self.  Harry lay down on his side so he was facing Hermione and watched her sleep for a while before falling asleep himself.  

The next morning, everyone woke up to a bright and sunny day.  Unfortunately for all, Fred and George were the first ones up and had left the castle.  Harry had checked with the gate keeper and it said they had left 30 minutes ago.  Just as Harry was about to head back up to the castle one of the officers from the village came up to the castle gates and saw Harry.  

"Excuse me son, I would like to talk to the master of the castle," spoke the Officer.

Harry turned and opened the gate and walked out, "That would be me officer.  What can I do for you?"

The officer was a bit skeptical about this fact and asked for Harry's name.

"My name is Harry James Potter.  Here is my ID if you would like to check it," said Harry while handing over his ID.

The officer looked at the ID and then back at Harry and nodded, "Sorry sir I was told that the castle's owner's son had taken possession of it, I just wasn't told you were young.  The reason why I came by was because we have two teenagers down in the office being held after causing some, to quote them, pranks of some of the villagers.  We just need to have someone come by and pick them up.  None of the victim want to press charges since they were harmless but we thought it would be a good idea to put a stop to the problems before they started."

Harry nodded, "I understand, they are planning on opening their own joke shop when they finish school this year.  I am not sure why they are doing this, but since their parents are up at the castle I am going to have them come down with me to get them.  That hopefully will get them to straighten out.  Actually we are headed to London to get our school supplies and some other things today so the whole group will be down in a little while.  I will see you later officer."

The officer nodded and said he will inform his superiors what Harry had told him.

Harry returned to the castle and let Arthur and Molly know that Fred and George are in Police custody and will not be released till we go down there to pick them up.  He told them that he thought they should go down there when they get ready to go to London.  Molly was angry at the two but was satisfied that they were caught.  

"I believe that this will teach those two a lesion about messing with people.  I think they will find that being in jail isn't fun at all.  I think everyone is almost ready.  We should all go down to the dining hall and have breakfast before going out."

Harry nodded and the three headed to the dining hall to be met with Hermione and Ginny.  Ron and Neville were already sitting and eating, in Ron's case stuffing himself, breakfast.

"Good morning everyone, I have some interesting news to tell you all.  It seems that our esteemed twins have decided to play pranks in the village and got caught by the police.  Our trip to Diagon Alley will be set back an hour so we can extract those two," said Harry.

Everyone ate breakfast and went up to get their school list.  Hermione and Harry had theirs in Harry's study.  After grabbing a cloak each and their money purses and vault keys, they met everyone in the entrance hall.  Harry made sure he had his muggle ID if the police needed it for identification purposes.  They all walked out of the castle gates and headed down to the village.  

Harry realized just as he got to the village that he forgot to ask where the police station was.  He told Hermione this and said he was going to step into one of the stores and ask.  

He walked into one of the stores and nearly got mowed down by someone.  She was pretty much hugging Harry and saying, "James you are back.  I can't believe you are back.  We thought you had died those so many years ago."

Harry, very much embarrassed, pried the lady off him and then said, "Sorry mame, I am not James.  That was my dad.  I am Harry Potter."

The lady looked at Harry all embarrassed and said, "I am so sorry Harry, I had thought you were your dad.  Your mom and dad were one of my best friends when they were alive.  We here at Godric Hollow miss your parents a lot.  Have you returned to the Potter Castle?"

Harry nodded and said that they had returned at the beginning of summer after his mother's sister and her family were murdered by a mad man.  He then asked if she could point to the police station.  He has a couple of friends that got into trouble playing pranks on the local citizens and he had to bail them out of jail so to speak.

The lady laughed, "You must mean the Weasley twins.  Yes those two characters are something else.  Is the rest of the family here.  I haven't seen Molly in a long time.  I you haven't already noticed, I am a witch Harry.  Anyway, I will be happy to show you were the police station is.  I want to see the looks on Fred and George's face when their mother comes in the door.  They will wish they hadn't left the castle this morning.  By the way, the name's Patricia Anderson.  It is great to finally meat you Harry."

Harry shook Patricia's hand and said that he was pleased to meet her.  He also told her that the Weasley family minus the graduated students was with them.  So was Sikandar and Sarah and their daughter, who he was dating.  Patricia face lit up and dragged Harry out side the shop after telling her clerk that she would be gone for a while.  

When she got out side, Hermione came over and asked what took him so long.  Harry told her that she had met an old family friend who thought he was James.  She laughed and told Harry that he did resemble his father.  Anyway, Harry and Hermione caught up with the rest of group that was reminiscing old times while they were following Patricia to the Police Station.  Sarah introduced Hermione to Patricia and Hermione received a bone crushing hug from Patricia too.  

They finally reached the police station and walked in.  Harry, Molly, and Arthur walked up to the front desk and asked to speak to someone regarding the two teens being held.  The officer called the one of the officers that introduced himself as Michael McMillan.

Harry spoke up, "Good morning Mr. McMillan, my name is Harry Potter and this is Arthur and Molly Weasley, the parents of the two teens.  I was told this morning that we would need to come by and pick up the two here."

Mr. McMillan nodded and said, "Welcome back to Godric Hollow Mr. Potter.  It was a great loss to the community when you parents were killed.  It is nice to meet you Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.  Your sons are not in a lot of trouble but we wanted to keep control over their pranks and brought them here to the station.  If you will follow me, I will take you back to get them.  There are in my office."

Harry told Arthur and Molly to go ahead and he would stay with the rest of them.  He was hoping to cause the twins a shock when they realized they were not getting away with their pranks this time.  

After about 15 minutes, the twins and their parents came back to the front and said good by to Mr. McMillian.  They left the station and said good bye to Patricia before heading to the train station to catch the next train to London.  Harry had had Ron get the lists for the twins while they were in the castle so they wouldn't have to go to the castle for them.  Ron was smart enough to grab a cloak for both of them to wear for Diagon Alley.  

They got onto the Potter express that took them to London.  Professor Snape joined them at Hogsmede and gave them an updated books list including some potion books he suggested for both Ron and Ginny for their OWLs and for the rest for their classes.  The list also has some expected books for the defense classes that Harry and Hermione were teaching this year.  Harry thanked Professor Snape for the lists and the potions books.  He and Hermione had asked if he had any suggestions for helping them do well in potions.

When they got to London, Snape went to muggle London.  The rest of the group got into two ministry cars to go to the Leaky Cauldron.  The trip took less then 10 minutes to get there.  The drivers told Harry and Sikandar that they would meet them back at the Leaky Cauldron after 2pm.  They would wait for them to be done; there was no time limit except for the train.  

They all headed to the Gringots to get money out of their vaults.  Harry grabbed a large sack full of Galleons.  He and Hermione had been discussing what Harry was planning on doing for the Gryffindor Quiditch Team when they got back.  He had decided to get the entire team a Nimbus 2003.  He also got the entire team new Quiditch Robes and had them embroidered with for each player.  Two of the robes were kept blank till they found new players for keeper and seeker.

Harry and Hermione had told everyone that they were going to separate from them and head to one of the shops to look for things for the castle.  After getting the Quiditch stuff they went to Flourish and Botts and got their books and other supplies.  They met up with everyone at Madame Malkins for their robes and dress robes.  Harry picked out a beautiful dress robe for Hermione and she liked it a lot.  

After getting their robes, they headed to the Leaky Cauldron for lunch.  They met up with their friends from Gryffindor and talked about the new school year.  They all congratulated Harry and Hermione for doing so well on their OWLs and were angry that Harry had decided to stop playing Quiditch.

Harry knew that they were not going to hear the end of the Quiditch issue and let it drop.  After lunch, everyone went back and got their potions supplies and a few other things before returning at 2:30 to the Leaky Cauldron to ride back to King's Crossing for the trip home.  

Just as they were about to enter the Leaky Cauldron there was a large explosion in the street behind them.  They immediately turned to the sound and faced a group of Death Eaters firing off curses.  Harry, Hermione, and Ginny pulled out their wands and so did Sikandar and Sarah.  Harry told Molly to get the rest to the castle.  He then told Arthur to get the Aurors and contact Albus.

The rest of them started fighting the Death Eaters.  By the time the Aurors came, they had been able to repel the attack.  There were quite a few injured in the street but no one was dead.  There were a few stores damaged but still were able to be repaired.  One of the Death Eaters was Lucious Malfoy.  

The Aurors took the captured Death Eaters back to the ministry and Harry and his family made their way to the Leaky Cauldron to sit down and drink something.  Albus, who had also been helping with the fight, spoke up, "One of the injured people was Madame Hooch.  She was badly hurt and wont be able to fly anymore.  Harry, since you are a very experienced flyer, I was wondering if you would be willing to teach flying lessons and oversee the Quiditch games."

Harry was surprised at this and thought a few minutes before saying, "I would be honored Albus.  It would at least give me a chance to fly more often and I wouldn't be really in harms way that way."

Albus nodded and said, "Thanks Harry.  This is really on temporary you know, at least maybe till you graduate," he says this with a smile and a wink.

Harry nodded and said, "I figured that, anyway I will do it until either I graduate or you find someone better."

After having a bit to drink, they flooed to the castle just as the rest of the family got there.  They told everyone what had happened and Harry told the twins and Ron that he would be the taking Madame Hooches place permanently, well at least til he graduates.  

Ron's reaction was not what they expected.

********************* End of Chapter *****************************

**I am sorry for taking so long posting this chapter.  I sort of had a major brain freeze on the chapter.  I has taken me a lot of energy to get this chapter out so it may take me a while to get the next one out.  In the mean time I will be working on my Life's Surprises while I am writing the next chapter for this one.  Sorry for the delay.  I hope you liked this chapter.**

**Jessie9:   It seems that not many readers of JKR's books like Ron anymore.  I am glad you like the story.  The next chapter is going to show the reason I don't like Ron again.  **

**Ettedanreb:  Sorry but I was trying to atleast conform to her 5th book somehow.  In my Heirs of Five story (Which by the way is suspended indefinitely.) I made the prediction that Sirius would die trying to protect Harry.  I was right to a point.  Anyway keep going on your stories.**

**Hawkeye10:  JKR has never said that Ron would be essential for Harry's defeat of the dark lord or for his future.  She has only mentioned Hermione in that category.**

**Suki11:  I am glad you like the story.  I am sorry it took me so long to write this chapter but I had come to a writers block of some kind for this story and it took me this long to finish this chapter.**

**Wytill:  Thanks for the spelling I will take note of it for the future.  You would be surprised with the names I have heard.  Of course I felt sorry for a high school class mate that had the last name of Gay.**

**Saphire11:  What are you confused about hun.**

**Krazymelmo5385:  I am glad you like the story.**

**Julie Jewelrannah:  Thanks or reviewing.**

**Rlupin1003:  I am glad you like it.**

**Mella deRanged:  I am glad you liked it.  I have always said it and I will always say it, Ron was in for the fame of being Harry's friend.  Hermione wasn't.**

**Slim5:  I am glad you like the story.  Wow A lot of Ron haters.**


	5. Quiditch Professor and Ron’s Reaction an...

Harry Potter and a New Start By shdurrani 

**DISCLAIMER:  JK Rawlings Owns Everything about Harry Potter except my characters and my plot.**

**Summary:  This was originally supposed to be a 5th Year book so now it is going to be an AU story.  Harry loses what family he has left and reunites with his godmother, who happens to be Hermione's biological parents.   Ron is no longer part of the trio but Virginia joins the trio.  H/Hr all the way, some Fluff, Ginny/Dean.**

Chapter 5 Quiditch Professor and Ron's Reaction and September 1st 

Unfortunately Ron's reaction was like usual riddled with jealousy, "Why should I not be surprised that you are teaching flying lessons and will referee the Quiditch games.  First you take your OWLs this summer without even telling me.  Then you get moved up a year.  Now you are teaching on top of running the Defense Against the Dark Arts club after hours.  What next, you are going to take your NEWTS at Christmas break.  I am just going to wonder if we will actually have a fair referee this year.  I for one will definitely question any of your calls you make against us."

Harry fumed at his comments, especially the last one, "Ron I will not favor one team.  I can't believe you wish me ill for being asked to take the place of Madame Hooch.  It is bad enough that you still hate me and Hermione for being together but now you are you are questioning my ability to be a impartial referee.  You know your reaction to me will be a cascading reaction to all the teams.  I will never be able to call a foul with out other teams questioning my calls because my own _Best friend_ questions my ability.  I will say this, I questioned Albus's decision and he said that his only other choice for referee was Snape since he was the only other person on the staff that played before.  I can just go and tell Albus that I can't be a referee since I don't even have the respect of my own _best friend_."

Fred and George came behind Ron and hit him across his head.  Fred said, "Ron you stupid git, would you rather have Snape as the referee for the games.  Remember what happened your third year when Snape was the Referee.  We had calls go against us for something we didn't do.  I don't know about the rest of you but I would rather have Harry as our Quiditch referee then Snape."

Unfortunately this didn't sink into Ron's head, "So what, at least Snape knows how to play.  Harry was too afraid tha he would lose a game because he wasn't good.  I bet that was the reason why he doesn't want to play anymore.  I bet also that is why he wants to teach and referee.  I bet he was the one that approached Dumbledore about the position.  How do we know he didn't injure Hooch."

Harry features became cold and turned around and headed for the fireplace.  Ginny came up to Harry and stopped him from going anywhere, "Where are you going Harry?"

Harry looked at Ginny and said, "Hogwarts to tell Albus to find another teacher.  I am not going to stand here and be ridiculed by my own _best friend_ about being a teacher.  I am sacraficing the only thing I have enjoyed at Hogwarts other then the classes for the safety of my self and the rest of the team.  Ron I hope you will be happy to have Snape as your referee because I am sure that the rest of the team don't.  Never come to me and ask me to ever referee again.  I can't believe you would put your petty jealousy over what is right.  As to the Defense Against the Dark Arts club, Albus asked me and Hermione to run the club for him.  Now if you don't mind.  I need to get to Dumbledore soon so he can find a new instructor and referee."

Unfortunately and fortunately for Harry he didn't make it to the fireplace.  Albus Dumbledore was standing right behind him.  It would seem that he had heard everything in the end.

"Harry hold on just one minute.  Mr. Weasley I don't know what has gotten into you this summer.  If you keep this up you will not be a prefect this year.  You are not acting like a prefect should.  Prefects should be a role model to all the other students.  Harry and Hermione were my primary choices for this year if they were either 5th or 6th years.  Your past history of not supporting your own house mates like in your fourth year would not have let you be a prefect, only because you had the highest male grade point average (GPA) for you year behind Harry that you made a prefect.  I offered Harry the position as flying instructor and referee after Madame Hooch and several other teachers including Professor Snape recommended him.  Harry has the support of the entire staff and I will not let him quit this job.  Harry has been playing Quiditch since his 1st year.  He was a natural flyer.  If I am not mistaken he didn't even finish his first flying lesson before he was appointed to the seeker position on the Gryffindor team.  I asked Mr. Potter to run the Defense Against the Dark Arts club because he is the only one in Hogwarts who has fought the dark lord and still lived to talk about it.  Harry asked if Hermione and Ginny could help him since this past summer they have grown close.  The three of them have turned in their plans for the club and I have approved of them."

Ron was now really embarrassed, not only did he bad mouth Harry but he nearly lost his prefect badge because of his jealousy.  He had always known Harry was a good Quiditch player but just didn't want to admit it.  He knew that if Harry was playing this year he would have been Quiditch captain for the Gryffindor team.  Ron's jealousy has spilled over to the Defense Against the Dark Arts club even though he had accepted that Harry and Hermione were going to run it this year.  He knew Harry had more experience then anyone else fighting Dark Arts and had accepted this.

"I am really sorry Harry.  I don't know what has gotten into me.  First I blow up when you tell me that you and Hermione are going out.  Then I lose it again when I find out you have taken your OWLs and not told me about it.  I guess that maybe partly because I refused to open your letters you sent me.  I know you are a good Quiditch player and all and you are the best qualified for the position.  Things just go better for you then for me."

Harry sighed and sat down in a chair near him.  Hermione walked over and sat next to him and held his hand.  "Ron I will not quit being flying instructor and all but I will warn you, if you question a clear cut call against Gryffindor I will stop refereeing for all remaining games and ask Professor Snape to do so.  I will not have you dictate to me that I should not call any fouls against my own house because I will not be subjective in my refereeing.   To be a good referee is to be an objective referee.  I can't believe that you would put our friendship on the line because you are jealous at what I get offered.  You have a lot more to offer.  At least you grew up with a family that loved you.  Your parents didn't make you sleep in a cupboard and barely feed you anything for the last 10 years.   Your parents didn't call you a freak and let your brothers beat you and then get beaten because you supposedly gave your cousin cause to beat you.  I may have this so called fame of being the only person to survive the killing curse but I don't want it.  I want to be a normal human being.  I thought at one point that Quiditch would help me be normal till people started connecting my fame as the Boy-who-lived to my Quiditch skills.   So what if I can spot the snitch better.  You know Ron, between the two of us, you have a better life then I.  Granted your family isn't well to do, but I would trade all my galleons in Gringots for what you have.  If our friendship is based on my fame then I don't want it."

Ron was taken aback at this, he had never considered the fact that his friendship was based on Harry's fame, but when he thought about it he started realizing that it may have just been so.  Ron went into denial again and said, "Harry I have never thought that I would be friends with you just for your fame and being known as the best friend of the Boy-who-lived."

Harry just looked at Ron blankly knowing it wasn't really true, "Listen Ron, let us put this behind us and be friends again, ok?  But I do warn you that if your true colors start moving again to what they showed this summer I will not hesitate to end our relationship."

Hermione said, "Same with me Ron, but you will have to remember that there is more to Harry then just his fame.  Harry has had to fight the dark lord more times then anyone should at his age.  What you did at the beginning of the summer really hurt Harry to the point where he almost gave up on life itself.  Your jealousy nearly cost us our friend and me the person I love.  Like Harry said, I will not hesitate to end my friendship with you if you ever do something like this again."

Ron nodded and said, "I am sorry both of you.  I really don't have any excuses for what I said this past summer and I will not try to make excuses for my actions.  I will try to remember that Harry is just a normal boy and that fate has dealt him a worse set of cards then ever."

Harry nodded and got up and said, "Albus, I know you aren't here because of the little fight here.  What can I do for you today?"

Albus smiled at the change of subject and said, "Harry, Hermione you and Sikandar and Sarah are going to be getting the Order of Merlin 1st Class for your work today in defending Diagon Alley.  You both did very well in defeating quite a few death eaters before we got on the scene.  There will be a ceremony at the start of term feast for the presentation of the awards."

Harry sighed heavily, he new that he couldn't get around the award since he knew they had taken out most of the attackers before Aurors and the Order made it on the scene.  Ron, Neville, Fred and George congratulated them.  They knew they must have done a lot to get the awards and wouldn't want to ruin it for them.  

Hermione for the first time grabbed Harry around his neck and full out open mouth kissed him.  Harry and Hermione both felt a lot of electricity between them in the kiss.  The boys were cat-calling the couple and that was what finally broke up the kiss, well at least that and the need for air.  Albus had already decided that he would head over to the adults when he saw them start.  He knew that they needed each other and didn't want to ruin their happiness, plus the fact that they were in Harry's house and no in school.  

Both Harry and Hermione looked at each other and said in unison, "Wow!"

They had the decency to blush after discovering that they had company.  Harry led the rest of the teens to his office so that they could leave the adults to their talking.  

Albus started talking when the teens left the room, "Harry and Hermione really love each other don't they?  They remind me of Lily and James when I look at them."

Sikandar said, "Yea they do love each other.  Sarah and I have found them cuddled up on the sofa sometimes just watching the fire.  They haven't gone further into their relationship other then what you have seen.  They both respect each others feelings and will not do anything to harm the other.  Those two seem to think things through between them and come to a virtual decision that they agree with.  They even sometimes answer in unison.  That is so unnerving sometimes."

Sarah laughed and said, "That is what you get with soul mates.  Those two connected with each other when they were not even a month old.  I remember how they would react if either of them would get hurt."

Albus nodded and said that he had to get back to the castle to prepare for the new year.  Before going he told Harry that he needed to go over the rosters for all four houses and contact the captains with reminders or the need for try outs if necessary.

Harry nodded and said he would also get a lesson plan for the flying lessons for the headmaster before school started.  Bidding everyone good bye, Albus left the castle and the gates before apperating back to Hogwarts.

Over the next couple of weeks till school started, Harry and Hermione helped Neville and Ron with their homework and studied their books.   Harry started reading Hogwarts: A History for fun.

He finished the book by the time September 1st came around.  Harry and Hermione were adamantly talking about some of the things that were in the book.  Ron was furious because Harry was turning into another Hermione.  He voiced this to them while they were taking the Potter express to London to catch the annual Hogwarts Express to Hogwarts.  Since they were prefects this year they needed to be on the train if they could to keep he students in order.  

Harry spoke up after Ron made his complaint, "Ron, I honestly  have always loved reading.  When we were kids Hermione and I started reading at 10 months.  A lot of the reason behind our reading that early was because we were scared sometimes when our parents would go to Order meetings and books sometimes would keep us safe and sound.

When they got to Kings Crossing, Harry, Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred, George, and Neville got off the express only to run into a death eater attack.

Harry called out to his group, "Spread out and use what ever you can to stop this.  the Aurors haven't shown up yet and something tells me they will not too soon."

With that said, Harry and Hermione split up and Harry took 3 with him and Hermione took 4 with her.  They surrounded the death eaters and started firing stunning and disarming spells.  Harry and Hermione started binding and transporting the prisoners to another area where the Order had specified where they would put guards.  It was only then that Harry noticed that the Order was there and was helping with the fight.  Finally after what seemed like a few hours but was only about 90 minutes they had been able to stop the fight.  Unfortunately there were some casualties including Cho Chang and Susan Bones.  They were the first to be killed and maybe the only students killed.  There were about 20 muggles killed in the end.  

The loss of Cho and Susan hit Harry hard.  Hermione knew that Harry didn't like Cho as a girlfriend but she was still a friend to both of them.  She had come to the castle a number of times over the summer and had gotten to know the two of them quite well.  Hermione and Ginny came to him and hugged him.

"Hermione I killed two more people.  They were so innocent.  They were defending the muggles and the students," cried Harry.

Hermione hugged Harry and said, "You didn't kill them Harry, the death eaters did.  You can't blame your self for what happened.  Like you said, they died defending others.  They will be remembered for defending both the magical and muggle worlds.  Come on Harry, Albus and the muggle police need to talk to us."

Harry hugged and kissed Hermione and said, "I don't know what I would do if I lost you Hermione.  Thanks.  Let us go and see what they need."

Getting up, Harry hugged Ginny too and the three of them walked over to where Albus was standing.

"Good morning Albus, it was a good thing we didn't get off at Hogsmede and came to London instead," commented Harry.

Albus nodded and said, "Yes it was.  Harry Hermione, Ginny I would like you to meet Lieutenant Jameson of Scotland Yard.  Lieutenant this is Harry Potter, Hermione Durrani and Virginia Weasley.  They were leading the group that finally brought the attack to an end."

Lieutenant Jameson walked toward the three of them and said, "Thank you for your help this morning.  From what Mr. Dumbledore has told me, this group of terrorists will be handled by your community.  I understand that you have lost one of your friends in this.  I give you my condolences and hope that you will not lose more friends.  Thank you again."

With that the lieutenant left and headed over to finish the clean up of the area.  Albus turned to Harry and said, "Harry you and your friends did well today.  I am sad about the loss of Ms. Chang and hopefully we can all use her and Ms. Bones loss as a push to prepare for the future.  Harry, Hermione and Ginny I am planning making defense club a requirement for 5th years and above and optional to anyone below."

Harry nodded and said, "I think it is a good idea Albus.  We have made plans for that eventuality.  I think we need to make sure that there is not anyone else left not on the train because of the attack.  The Hogwarts Express has just pulled out of the station but I don't think everyone got on."

Albus looked at the time and nodded, "I didn't think it was that late.  Ok I give you permission to bring the rest of the students on the Potter express to Hogsmede and bring them up to the castle.  I will be expecting you all in about 2 hours."

With that Albus apperated away leaving the teens to start looking for anyone missing.  Harry suggested that the three of them put their badges on their muggle clothes so that they could be identified.

Harry decided to ask the lieutenant if he could get him to be allowed to use the PA system to make an announcement about the school train.  The lieutenant said he would and took him to the information desk and told the lady behind the desk to let Harry use the PA system to make an announcement.

Harry took the mike and said:

**MAY**** I HAVE YOUR ATTENTION PLEASE.  FOR THOSE PASSENGERS THAT HAVE MISSED THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS PLEASE ** **REPORT TO PLATFORM 10 TO TAKE THE POTTER EXPRESS.  PLEASE REPORT TO  THE FRONT TWO COMPARTMENTS IMMEDIATELY.  THERE WILL BE REPRESENTATIVES THERE FROM THE HOGWARTS EXPRESS TO HELP YOU.  THANK YOU.**

The lady looked at him and asked him, "What Hogwarts Express, we don't have such a train on our schedule."

Harry smiled and performed the memory charm on the lady.  He then went back to the Potter express and found about 10 students and their parents there.  Harry conjured up and box and stepped on it.  He then started talking.

"Thank you all for coming.  The headmaster and I figured that because of the attack and all you wouldn't have been able to make it to the train on time.  My name is Harry Potter and I am the owner of the this train.  She runs to Hogsmede on its way to Godric Hollow.  Parents if you want to escort your children to Hogwarts you will be able to.  We can take the train to Hogsmede.  There is a train back to London every hour at the bottom half of each hour.  It takes us an hour to get to Hogsmede from here.  This train is a bullet train so that is why it takes less time.  If you have any questions you can join us on the train an we can talk then.  The train is leaving in a few minutes."

Surprisingly all the parents came on the train with them.  Once on the train the ones that mainly came to talk to them were muggle parents.  

A husband and wife who introduced themselves as Dr. and Mrs. Mia came up and asked Hermione a question, "Hermione I wanted to know if you wouldn't by any chance be Hermione Durrani would you?"

Hermione smiled and nodded, "Yes I am.  My dad is Sikandar Durrani and my mom is Sarah Durrani.  They are going to be teaching this year at Hogwarts."

Dr. Mia smiled and said, "Sikandar is my cousin.  I thought I recognized you from pictures your dad always carries around.  He also has Harry's picture with him."

Harry and Hermione smiled and shook both their hands.  They sat down and talked about what was going to happen through the year.  

Harry spoke up about some plans, "Well this year we are going to be training the students a lot in preparation for the dark war with Tom Riddle.  Hermione and I are in charge of a new Defense club being setup at the school.  It is mandatory for fifth years and above but voluntary for 1st years to 4th years.  Virginia, or Ginny as she likes to be called, is our assistant.  Our other assistant unfortunately was killed today in the attack."

Harry broke down again when he mentioned Cho again.  Hermione hugged Harry to calm him down.  Dr. Mia looked at Harry and then asked Hermione, "Did Harry have some feelings for the girl he was talking about?"

Hermione shook her head and said, "Not directly no, Harry was forced to watch the dark lords revival last year and lost his only family and his godfather at the beginning of the summer.  He is blaming himself for the dark lord's revival.  So when someone dies that we know he breaks down."

Mrs. Mia nodded and said, "I am a psychologist and I see this all the time in the defense lawyers, same with policemen that don't catch on about a criminal who they pass on as harmless.  Harry you have to realize that you had no control of the resurrection.  You were hurt and didn't know that the cup was a port key.  Yes Hermione we are aware of what happened at the third task.  I didn't know that Sirius had died this summer and all."

Harry smiled a little and nodded and said, "Thanks a lot it helps a bit to talk about it.  You know about the third task and everything, but things got worse for afterwards.  I was on the train back to London from Hogwarts when Hermione and my friend Ron Weasley told me that he had strong feelings for Hermione.  I had strong feelings for her for a long time, to be exact since we were maybe 6 months old.  Anyway I wasn't sure if Hermione shared the same feelings and I decided that Ron should act on his feelings.  He did and Hermione made it known that she still loved me since we were kids.  Anyway Ron showed his true colors and began accusing me of being a murderer and all.  It was after we sort of coalesced our differences when Albus sent me a letter with Fawkes telling me that my Aunt and Uncle and cousin were killed by death eaters.  Ron blew up again when the letter said I would be spending the summer with Hermione and her real family, Sikandar and Sarah.  Anyway we no longer talked to each other for the rest of the summer till Hermione's and mine birthday.  Ron and his family were staying at the Potter castle in Godric Hollow and during our dinner he started making untoward comments about me and why Hermione should be going with him instead of me.  Anyway Hermione got mad and told him to shut it and that they are going to be meeting in my study after dinner.  Anyway Ginny and her twin brothers Fred and George plus Neville Longbottom met in my office.  I wasn't there at first since I had to talk to Albus and Sikandar about something before going there.  When I got there, Hermione and Ginny started tearing a new hole in Ron for his comments at dinner.  Well lets just say we talked for the rest of the night and patched up our feelings for the time being, at least until about two weeks ago when there was an attack at Diagon Alley.  Our flying instructor and Quiditch instructor Madame Hooch was injured so badly that she wouldn't be able to fly for a long time to come.  She and all the other teachers had recommended me for the job since I have been on the Gryffindor House team since my first year.  I accepted the position and went back to the castle to let the others know.  Ron blew up again.  I had said at my birthday dinner that I wouldn't be playing Quiditch anymore.  I had too much other things to worry about. Anyway things really didn't o too well and I decided to try and go and tell Albus I couldn't do the job if every one of my calls were going to be questioned by my own _Best Friend_.  Albus had showed up already and had heard everything.  Now I have never seen Albus really mad since the death of my parents death (A/N:  The anger part  is partly from pabloo's story where Harry goes to another universe where his parents are alive).  In the end Ron apologized and I am still the flying instructor.  Over the summer Cho Chang, who was one of the girls that died today, started coming over to work on the Defense club plans.  Hermione and I became close to her."

Both Mia adults finally realized that Harry has had a bad time this summer.  Hermione added something that Harry forgot, "Oh Harry forgot we took our OWLs this summer and made the highest scores since our parents.  We are now 6th years."

Dr. Mia congratulated them.  

Finally the Potter train finally arrived at the Hogsmede station and the conductor said, "Hogsmede Station.  All going to Hogsmede are asked to leave the train now.  Thank you."

Harry and his friends gathered everyone and got off the train.  Albus met them at the station.  As soon as the train pulled out of the station he spoke to the group, "Good afternoon everyone, welcome to Scotland and Hogsmede.  For those of you that are not magical in nature please stay with your children till we get past the school gates.  Once you get past them you will be able to see the true castle in its beauty.  Dr. and Mrs. Mia, Sikandar and Sarah are waiting up at the castle for you.  Harry and Hermione please escort them to the Defense Against the Dark Arts office that Remus had when he was a teacher."

Harry and Hermione nodded and went with the Mia's to the school.  This was the first time that the Mia's had seen the castle and was in awe.  They followed Harry and Hermione to where Sikandar and Sarah were waiting for them.

Sikandar greeted the two adults, "Asraf, Matia it is great to see both of you.  I see you have met my daughter and godson.  This must be Ramen, welcome to Hogwarts."

They spent a few hours talking till it was time for the rest of the students to arrive.  Albus asked Harry and Hermione to meet the train because he had received word from the train of there being problems and hurt students.

Harry and Hermione apperated to Hogsmede station and stood next to Hagrid waiting for the train to pull in.

Hagrid started talking to the two, "It is great to see both of you gain.  Congratulation is in order for both of you on getting very high scores on your OWLs.  I am glad that you are teaching flying this year Harry, there is no one any better."

Harry smiled and said, "Thanks Hagrid, I am looking forward to classes this year.  Unfortunately we got word that there are some injuries from the attack on the train.  Ron and some of the prefects took it upon themselves to make sure that everyone got on the train hurt or not."

Hagrid nodded and said, "It was a good thing that they did.  Anyway it is a good thing you are here to help."

Harry and Hermione nodded and just then the Hogwarts Express pulled up to the station.  Harry and Hermione got into the prefect compartment and met up with Ron.

Hermione asked Ron, "Where are the injured.  They take priority over the rest of the students getting to the castle."

Ron took them to the compartment behind the prefect compartment and they saw that it was enlarged to hold about 10 people.  It seems that there were about 6 there that would need stretchers while the rest were ambulatory (can walk on their own).  Harry and Hermione started doing triage to find the seriously injured and started getting prefects to take the most injured to the castle.  After getting the priority straight they sent the ambulatory students on to the hospital wing while they with a few other students started moving the injured to the castle.  Harry and Hermione had the really badly injured while the rest had some of the less injured ones.  They got them to the castle and the hospital wing.  Madame Pomphrey had called in help from St. Mungos to take care of the injured.

After making sure everyone was being taken care of, Harry and Hermione went into the great hall in time for the sorting hat to finish the sorting.  Albus motioned for Harry and Hermione to join them on the head table.  Ginny was already sitting there.  

After taking their seat next to Ginny, Albus stood up to make his usual start of term notices.

"Good evening and welcome to another year at Hogwarts.  I have a few announcements to make before we eat.  First to all first years, the Dark Forest is Forbidden to all students not being escorted by Hagrid.  Mr. Filch our caretaker has added about 20 new items to his list of items not allowed to be used in the school.  We have a new subject being taught this year.  It is basically a defense club.  It is held every weekday evening here in the great hall.  This club is required for 5th through 7th years.  All other years are welcome to join the club.  The instructors for the club are 6th years Harry Potter and Hermione Durrani and 5th year Virginia Weasley.  Originally 7th year Cho Chang was to be the instructor also but she unfortunately was killed today in the death eater attack on Kings Crossing along with Susan Bones.  I would like everyone to observe a moment of silence for our fallen comrades."

After a little bit, Albus started again, "Also during an attack on Diagon Alley earlier last month, Madame Hooch was seriously injured and has submitted her resignation from the flying position.  The new flying instructor and Quiditch instructor is…."

************************* End of Chapter ***********************

Yes I know that wasn't a cliffy but for some simple minded readers they will have forgotten who the instructor is.  Please review whether you like it or not.  Thanks

**Mella deranged:  :-D Thanks for the review**

**Jessie9:  Thanks for the review**

**Hawkeye10:  Whatever.**

**Potter-Man1:  Sorry about the delay.  I had writers block again.  That is some serious writers block.**

**Ettendanreb:  Thanks for the review.  I hope you like what I did this time again.  Great update on your stories.**

**Lady Phoenix Slytherine:  Thanks for the review.**

**Sapphire11:  thanks for the review.**

**Krazymelmo5385:  Thanks for the review.  Sorry about the delay on this chapter.**

**RLupin1003:  Thanks for the review.**

**TimGold:  Thanks for the review.**

**pInk pUnk rOckEr 12:   I am glad to help.  Great story by the way.  Keep going.**

*****************  ********************


	6. Chapter 6

Harry Potter and a New Start By shdurrani 

**DISCLAIMER:  JK Rawlings Owns Everything about Harry Potter except my characters and my plot.**

**Summary:  This was originally supposed to be a 5th Year book so now it is going to be an AU story.  Harry loses what family he has left and reunites with his godmother, who happens to be Hermione's biological parents.   Ron is no longer part of the trio but Virginia joins the trio.  H/Hr all the way, some Fluff, Ginny/Dean.**

Chapter 6 First Flying Lessons and Defense Group Announcement and the Break up of the Trio 

"….Mr. Harry Potter.  I would like to ask that all of you give Harry the same respect that you would give one of us.  Mr. Potter has another announcement to make so I would like to have him do so now.  Harry?"

Harry stood up and started to speak, "I have an announcement to make.  Since the Dark lord has risen again, Hermione and I have asked the headmaster if we could start a defense group that would work on our defense skills and everything.  The membership is based on your turning in forms that will be found in your common rooms when you get there.  I would like that all prefects by Friday please collect all the forms and bring them to the weekly prefect meeting which will be after dinner on Friday.  The schedule for the defense group meetings will be setup after the first meeting that will be held on Sunday at 2pm.  Also I would like to remind Gryffindor, Slytherine, and Hufflepuff house Quiditch teams that you need to elect new Captains for your teams.  I have been informed that the Ravenclaw team had already chosen Cho Chang as their team captain but I am afraid that you will need to pick a new one after the loss of Cho, may she rest in peace.  I would like to remind all students that Try-outs for the teams are only open to 2nd years and up.  Team captains I would like to insist that this year I will be keeping a close rein on your use of the Quiditch pitch.  I will no longer allow head of houses to arbitrarily give their team permission to use the pitch with out first contacting me and giving me a very good reason for the use.  The only reason I will allow that the team to use the pitch when the other team is scheduled to use the pitch was because the other team has requested to use the pitch during the other teams time.  Thank you."

Harry sat down and Professor Dumbledore stood up and said, "Thank you Harry, Mr. Potter's rules regarding the use of the Pitch is supported by the governors and my self so please do not take it on your self to contradict Mr. Potter's authority.  This goes for both professors and teams.  Prefects, the first prefect meeting of the year will be on Friday.  With that all said I believe that it is time to eat.  May the feast begin?"

After dinner, Harry and Hermione called out together, "Gryffindor First years follow us."

Ron followed behind them with the rest of the Gryffindors to give them the password to the portrait.  Ginny went with Harry and Hermione with the first years.  Along the way, Harry and Hermione started pointing out shortcuts that they could take to certain areas of the castle especially the dungeons.  

When they got to the portrait they turned around to face the first years.  Harry spoke up, "This is the entrance to the Gryffindor tower.  The password right now is Phoenix Tears.  When this was said, the portrait opened and they walked into the common room.  

Hermione started the customary common room speech, "This is the Gryffindor common room.  You will most likely spend most of your free time while in the castle here.  Over there by the entrance/exit is the message board.  You will find announcements about the current points standing, study groups, and Quiditch matches on there.  I strongly suggest that you check the board at least once a day in the evening."

Harry spoke up, "Now I know that most of you are tired from the train trip to Hogwarts and will want to go to bed.  If you will follow us we will take you to your dormitories where you will be spending the next 9 months sleeping in.  The boy's dormitories are upstairs and to the left while the girls are upstairs and to the right.  Your belongings have already been brought up to your rooms and beds have been assigned.   If you wish to change the bed assignments you may but try not to fight."

With that Harry and Ron (who had joined up with them) took the boys up to the two boys 1st years dormitories, there are two because of the amount of first years this year.  The names of the students in the rooms were on the doors.  Harry just realized about that and turned to the boys and said, "Oh since there are two boys dormitories for the first years I would like to point out that changing bed assignments are one thing but room assignments are another.  The only reason why you would be moved to the other room is if there was a specific reason that is detrimental to your health.  Otherwise the rooms are permanent for this year."

After making sure that all the first years were settled in their dorms, Harry and Hermione met back downstairs and sat on the couch.  Ron and Ginny came and sat in the chairs in front of them.  Harry pulled out his lesson plans for the flying lessons and started organizing them into a more predictable order.  Hermione had her potions book out and was going over that while Ron and Ginny just stared at them.  

Ron finally got bored and said he was going to bed while Ginny stayed up and started to talk to Hermione about what they should do with the defense group and all.  Harry got up and paced a bit and started talking with the girls.

"I am going to miss having been able to discuss a lot of this with Cho.  Ok since we are going to be at the prefect meeting on Friday, we will have the chance to go through the applications.  I have already put up the applications on the message board for the group.  I will check every once in a while to see how many are gone and put more if needed.  Ginny are you staying in the prefect dorms or are you staying with the 5th years?"

Ginny said, "I am staying in prefect dorms.  I don't know any of the 5th years.  Ron said he was staying in the 5th year dorms so there isn't any problem with that."

Harry nodded and said, "Hermione and I are staying in the professors corridor because of our positions.  Good night Gin."

Hermione nodded and also said good night to Ginny.

The three went their separate ways, Ginny going to the prefect hallway while Hermione and Harry went out the portrait and headed to their room.  Harry had a lot on his mind while he was walking to the room.  He was thinking about the girl that was next to him and how their love for each other had grown over the summer to where it was right then.  He realized that he was the luckiest guy in the world and that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Hermione.  He started planning on when he was going to ask her to marry him and when he was going to get the time to ask her parents for her hand in marriage.  

They reached their quarters and changed into their night clothes and went to bed.  Harry turned to Hermione and said, "I love you Hermione."  Hermione turned and kissed Harry for a full 5 minutes before saying, "I love you too Harry."  They snuggled together and fell asleep.  Both of them were dreaming of each other and their future.

The next morning proved to be interesting for everyone.  Harry summoned his broom and escorted Hermione to her first class of Care of Magical Creatures.  He then went out to the pitch and waited for the first years to show up.  His first class of the day was Gryffindor and Slytherine 1st years.  While waiting Harry got onto his broom and climbed into the air.  Harry circled around the pitch to get warmed up and started weaving in and out of the stands and the hoops.  Finally his first years showed up on the pitch.  He immediately could tell that there was going to be trouble.  About 4 Gryffindor students were arguing with the same amount of Slytherine students.  Harry landed in the middle of the 1st years and yelled, "Welcome to your first flying lessons.  Let us not waste time, please step to the right of your brooms and put your left hand over the broom and say "up"."

Only two students were able to do it on the first try and both were in Gryffindor.  When he looked at them he realized that they Hermione's cousin and Katie Bell's younger sister Lisa.  The rest of the students took a while to get theirs to come up to them.  In the end there were two Slytherine students that had to pick up their brooms because they weren't able to get it to jump up.

"Great now that everyone has their brooms let us mount them.  Once you have mounted your broom I want you to push off from the ground.  Rise about 3 feet and hover, "instructed Harry.

Harry had expected something to happen like with Neville his first year but was surprised when nothing happened.  Harry then mounted his broom and rose up to 5 feet and started taking them through the moves of going into turns and making gradual height increases and decreases while moving forward.  At the end of the lesson, Harry had gotten an idea as to how skillful some of the students were.  Surprisingly, there were a few muggle-born students that were natural flyers.  Harry made note of this and dismissed the class.  Hermione walked up to Harry while the students were leaving the pitch and hugged him. 

"Hey Hermione, how was Care of Magical Creatures?" asked Harry while hugging her back.

Hermione smiled and said, "As usual, dangerous creatures.  Are you still glad you got out of Care of Magical Creatures?"

Harry winced when she said about the dangerous creatures but smiled and said, "Not really but I had no choice in the matter.  I found it interesting with these kids on how many muggle-born students are natural flyers.  Your cousin is a real natural."

Hermione nodded and helped Harry put the brooms away before walking with him to their first Transfiguration class of the year.

NEWTS Transfiguration class was smaller then the usual ones that Harry and Hermione were used to in the previous years mainly because admittance to the class was dependant on the student's OWLs score in Transfiguration.  

Professor McGonagall came into the room and said, "Good morning class and welcome to NEWTS Level Transfiguration.  For the next two years I will be teaching you everything you need to know to pass your NEWTS in Transfiguration.  We will start off this term by working on Animagus transformations.  We have two here in this class today that have been working during the summer on their transformations and I would love to see how far they have gotten.  Ms. Durrani, Mr. Potter if you wouldn't mind coming up and showing us how far you have gotten in your training."

Surprised, the two got up and walked up to the front of the class.  Both Harry and Hermione had completed their training before school had started.  Harry and Hermione found out that they could turn into any animal they wanted to but they were natural Phoenixes, Harry golden and Hermione red and blue in color.  Harry transformed into his Phoenix form first and then Hermione did afterwards.  This had surprised Minerva a lot.  She had not realized that they had gotten that far in their training.  

Minerva finally got her voice and when the two transformed back into their human form she spoke up, "Well done you two.  As you can see they are magical Animagus which is very rare, 20 points to Gryffindor for both of you.  I would like to see both of you after class please."

The rest of the class was basically theoretical work for the other students.  At the end of the class Minerva motioned for Harry and Hermione to come up to her desk and she told them, "I would like you two to assist me this term on the Animagus transformations and all.  I didn't think you would be this far along in your training."

Harry smiled and said, "We completed it a couple of days before the Order came to Potter Castle.  We were hoping for some time with the twins and Ron but it turned out we were better off being away from them."

Hermione said the same thing and said they would be glad to help.

They didn't have any homework for Transfiguration.  They went on to Lunch where they met up with Ron and Ginny at the Gryffindor table.  By the time they got to the table they found out that the word about their Animagus forms had already floated around the school.  Ron was mad again because Harry and Hermione were becoming Animagus and he wasn't.  It didn't help any that they were able to do more forms then anyone in the school.  

Harry and Hermione were bothered by the fact that Ron was giving them the cold shoulder at dinner that night.  Harry tried to approach Ron to talk to him after dinner in the prefect common room but he just turned a cold shoulder and started to talk to the other prefects.  It wasn't easy for Harry to deal with Ron and everything else now days.  Over the next few days Harry kept trying to talk to Ron and every time he did he was either given the cold shoulder or just ignored.  It wasn't just Ron unfortunately, the rest of the 5th year Gryffindor males were doing the same thing to Harry.  Hermione was faring a lot better with the girls because they always expected Hermione to do better then they did.  They also felt that they didn't have as much competition with Hermione out of their year and all.  

Harry started shutting himself out of the rest of the school.  He was getting really depressed and a lot of the students were noticing this, of course not the ones that were causing the depression.  Harry was barely making any attempts to do anything unusual when he was flying and was monotone when he was teaching.  Harry didn't even show any interest in the new defense club anymore.  It was like he had the life basically sucked out of him.  

Finally about a week into this depression, a group of first year Gryffindor students went up to see their head of house.  Ramen was the leader in the group of students.  She went up to Professor McGonagall and started talking to her.

"Professor McGonagall we have a problem with our flying lessons and specifically our professor.  Ever since our first lesson, he has gone from being very open and seemed to enjoy flying to barely wanting to get on his broom and just lecturing.  We have seen him around the school and seen the same thing, I talked to one of the upper classman and they told me that they hadn't heard anything about what was happening with the defense group that Harry was so enthusiastic about when I first met him on the way to school on the 1st," commented Ramen.

Minerva was shocked, she knew that Harry loved flying and was always gung-ho in getting on his broom when ever he could.  It just didn't make sense.  She had also heard about the lack of communication about the new group.  She had thought that maybe it was because they were getting things setup and all but now she wasn't sure.  

"Ramen thank you all for coming and bringing this situation to my attention.  I am going to have a talk to all the parties involved and get this sorted out.  I would probably tell you that your flying instructions will last longer then expected.  You will be instructed further when we have otherwise sorted this situation out.  Now go on to your common room and have a nice evening," responded Minerva.  

Ramen smiled and said thank you before leading her classmates out of the deputy headmistress's office.  Ramen turned to her friends and said, "I am going to talk to my cousin about this.  There has to be a reason why Harry is going into depression.  Go on to the common room, I am going to the prefect common room to find Hermione."

They split up and headed their separate ways. Ramen found her cousin walking toward the common room and asked her to hold up for a minute.

Ramen spoke up, "Hermione can I talk to you for a bit?"

Hermione nodded and asked, "Hey Ramen what can I do for you?"

Hermione led her to one of the abandoned classrooms and sat down in front of her.  

Ramen sat down and said, "Hermione I am worried about Harry.  I think he is going into depression.  What has happened to him since the beginning of term?  He was really lively and enthusiastic about teaching and helping others at the beginning and now he is like so uninterested."

Hermione looked down and sighed, "Ramen, Harry has been since that day, trying to get our best friend to talk to us.  Everything was going fine till we had our transfiguration class and you probably heard what happened in the class.  Ron has become full out jealous of us and has not only stopped talking to us but has convinced the rest of the 5th year Gryffindor boys to be horrible to Harry.  Actually, I think he has convinced the entire 5th year to treat him horribly.  At least the 6th years are not treating him badly."

Ramen had heard about the Animagus training and now understood what was going on.  Harry was missing being able to be friends with the group of kids that he had known for 4 years.  She finally said, "Hermione I should have come to you first but I went to Professor McGonagall about our concerns.  I have my self gone into depression and know the bad effects it could cause."

Hermione nodded and said, "You did the right thing to go to her when it concerned your classes.  I think Minerva and my parents are going to have to talk to with Harry soon because I am also afraid that things are not going well.  We haven't talked about the club and when I try to approach him he doesn't want to talk about it.  All he wants to do is study."

Hermione started crying in her hands and Ramen got up and went to kneel beside her and hold her.  

Meanwhile, Harry was confronted by Minerva, Sikandar and Sarah and they went to Sikandar's office.  When they sat down Minerva started to speak, "Harry, I have been getting reports from some of your students that you have not been putting an effort into your teaching of their classes and now I have also been told that you are not even showing up for meals.  We are worried about you Harry.  We think that you are slipping into depression and we are worried that you will do something drastic if we can't stop it."

Harry broke down his defenses.  He had not known that he was really doing badly with his classes.  He was so depressed and all at what was happening with the Gryffindor he had no will power to do anything fun.  

Sikandar came around his desk and knelt before Harry and lifted his head up so he was looking into his eyes.  "Harry what happened to make you so depressed?  Does this have anything to do with Ron?"

All Harry could do was nod his head.  He started crying and finally got his voice and said, "At first it was just Ron, he was jealous of the fact that me and Hermione were able to train to become Animagus and he couldn't and also because we were able to change into more then one form.  I told Hermione I would try and get Ron to talk to us again and to try and explain to him that it was because of our heritage, we had multiple forms.  He wouldn't even listen to him.  Then I thought maybe if I could get either Seamus or Dean to talk to him he would listen to them, but that even got worse.  It would seem that Ron had started spreading lies about me and Hermione's relationship and that I had been so jealous of the fact that he had loved Hermione that I would go and get her first.  What Ron doesn't understand was that I didn't do anything out of malice for him, I was the one that suggested that he talk to Hermione and tell her how he feels, knowing full well that I loved her and all.  It was Hermione that told him that she didn't like him other then like a brother to him.  Now all the 5th years are not even talking to me.  They will not listen to me and I just found out that they had all pulled their applications for the group from the pile to be given to me and Hermione.  I was doing all this for the benefit of the students, not mine."

Harry broke out in sobs now.  He didn't care anymore.  Sarah got up and hugged him while Minerva and Sikandar looked at each other.  It was Minerva that finally said something, "I think we need to have a little discussion with the 5th years as soon as possible this can not go on for ever.  I now understand why Harry is so depressed, he has always felt alone before he came to Hogwarts but once he came here he found friends in his classmates.  Now they are turning their backs on him and he is reverting back to what he was before he came here.  I am going to go talk to the Gryffindor students."

Sikandar and Sarah nodded and Sikandar said, "I will come with you Minerva.  We also need to to find Hermione so she can be with us."

Minerva nodded and said, "Great idea, lets go.  Since it is the weekend we can pretty much catch everyone in the school."

Minerva then called out with the Sonorous charm, "Will all 5th year Gryffindor students report to the Gryffindor common room immediately, thank you."

Sikandar and Minerva went up to the prefect common room and found Hermione just walking out and told her to follow them.  They finally made it to the Gryffindor common room.  All the 5th years were in there from the looks of it so were a few others including Ramen.  Minerva didn't care about the other students there, she just wanted to make sure that the main ones were there.

Hermione went to stand near Ramen while Sikandar and Minerva stood together.  Minerva started talking, "I am very angry with you lot.  It has been brought to my attention that you have been treating a professor and a fellow Gryffindor like he was a unspeakable and have been insulting him at every turn.  You all know who I am talking about.  It is bad enough for him not to have any family left but to have you treat him like he was a dirt stuck to your shoe, this is intolerable.  What you have done to Harry in the last two weeks has pretty much endangered the lives of everyone in this school."

Ron spoke out in defiance and anger, "What he is finally showing his true nature as the dark lord he is?  I bet you…"

Ron didn't finish his sentence because Ramen slapped him across his face.  Minerva overlooked the slap and said, "Mr. Weasley you are no longer a prefect.  That was the worst thing you could have said about Harry.  Harry and Hermione spent the last summer trying to prepare a course of action for their defense group that they had formed.  Cho Chang was one of the planners as well and Ginny.  I am afraid that from what Harry has said, he will not be continuing the group because of what you have done.  It is bad enough that you question his loyalty and all but to question his motives behind forming a group that was given the OK to form by the governors of the school and the headmaster of the school.  Harry has had nothing but your safety in mind when he suggested the group.  He was willing to teach you enough defense on a practical level to get you out of a bad situation with death eaters."

Neville spoke up shakily, "If Harry was so concerned about our safety, why was he inviting Slytherine to the group?"  The others said the same thing.

Hermione answered the question, "Not all Slytherine are evil Neville.  Also it was the request from both the governors and the headmaster that we did.  It was one of the conditions of forming the group."

While Hermione was speaking, Minerva walked to Ron and took his prefect badge from him and walked back to the front.  She then started talking again, "For now there will not be a male prefect for the 5th year because none of you have proven to me that you are prefect material.  What you have done to Harry is the worst thing then being hit by the Cruciatus curse.  Harry will never be a dark lord because he has lost so much to the dark side.  I hope one day that Harry will forgive you all for what you have done to him.  By the way all of you have detention for a week.  I don't think it would do much good taking points off.  I will have your assigned detentions by breakfast tomorrow.  Ramen, Hermione, and Ginny if you would follow me and Professor Durrani we have a few things we need to discuss."

With that the two professors and three Gryffindor students walked out of the common room and headed back to Sikandar's office where they found Harry sleeping on the couch.  Sarah was keeping an eye on him while they were gone.  Hermione went over to Harry and lifted his head and sat down and laid his head back on her lap.  Harry woke up when he felt he was being held close to a warm body.  He looked up and saw Hermione with tears in her eyes and tried to smile while wiping her tears from her eyes.  

Hermione realized that Harry had woken up and bent down and kissed him on the lips.  It was a gentle and loving kiss that the both of them didn't want to stop.  It wasn't till someone coughed that they broke up realizing they had an audience.  Harry and Hermione blushed as red as Ginny's hair.  

Harry turned to the others and said, "I was talking to Sarah and have come to a decision to one, apologize to my first year students, two get working on the defense group, and finally move out of the Gryffindor tower."

Sarah nodded and said, "I agree with Harry, it is not an environment that is suggestive of being good to moral if he stays there.  What happened when you went to the common room?"

Sikandar and Minerva had turned from a being happy for Harry's decision to scowling.  Hermione just frowned and decided to ell her what happened.  "Ramen was there and between the 4 of us we had a long discussion with the Gryffindor students.  Most of them realized that they were wrong and everything.  Unfortunately, Ron decided to throw a tantrum.  His comments cost him his prefect badge.  The 5th years have detention for a week which Minerva has to figure out before tomorrow."

After that was said, Minerva said that both Hermione and Harry can stay in the teachers wing since Harry was a professor now.  That night Harry and Hermione sat in front of the fireplace with Ginny sitting near them.  Ramen joined them after dinner and they talked for a bit.

Harry started talking about the defense group, "Hermione have you had a chance to get the applications for the 1st through 4th years?"

Hermione nodded and before she could get up, Ginny was already at the desk with the pile of applications on it.  She brought it back and gave it to Harry.  Harry divied out the applications according to their year, Harry got the 3rd years, Ginny got the 4th years since she knew them well, Hermione got the second years and Ramen reluctantly got the 1st years.  Her reluctance was belayed after they told her that since she was a 1st years she knew her classmates well enough to judge them.  

Harry started talking to them, "What we are looking for anyone that has a tendency to follow the dark lord.  Surprisingly there are some death eater probable in all the houses, even Gryffindor."

With that they started working on the stacks of applications which took them till about 11pm.  It was well past curfew and the two girls decided to stay in the spare rooms in the apartment.  

The next morning, Harry was in a lot better mood then he was in the previous week and everyone noticed this.  The first thing that Harry and Hermione did was go and talk to Ron.  Ron of course was trying to avoid the two with all cost but failed since they were waiting for him in his first class that happened to be Potions.  Severus allowed Harry and Hermione to detain Ron because he knew what they were going to be doing.

Once they had Ron in a private room, Harry started talking, "Ron we told you this summer that we would not hesitate to sever our friendship with you if you tried anything this year.  You are lucky you didn't get expelled for what you did.  If it was Professor Snape you would have.  We came to tell you that we will no longer consider you as a friend."

Ron wasn't surprised they were saying this but he had to defend his honor so he started to talk, "So you and Hermione would rather give up your friendship with me over my own jealousy.  Well who cares, you have not made any attempt to try to be good friends anyway.  You go behind my back and become Animagus and everything else this summer."

Harry was not happy about his comments and said, "Ron our Animagus forms are natural to us and not out of training.  We didn't really try to do training over the summer, which was the cover up we gave everyone to not make the Slytherine suspect us to be so powerful.  It is bad enough that you had to cause me harm but to lie to the Gryffindor 5th years about what had happened this summer was unforgivable."

With that Harry and Hermione left for their classes.  Ron went to the potions class and had a hard time with the potions they were doing that day.  He ended up losing 20 points for his failure.  

************** End of Chapter ***************

A/N:  I am sorry it took me so long with this chapter but I have not been doing well and have been dealing with work issues.  I will try to keep up with a more regular schedule with updates for my stories.  Oh by the way that part earlier about Harry and Hermione being able to read at 10 months is a preview to a new story I have in the works.  It is a "What if Lily and James didn't die but Voldie did on Halloween."  Anyway till next time

**Pink Punk Rocker 12:  No problem with the help.  It can be confusing when you are trying to post a chapter and can't find the html stuff.  Anyway I hope you like this chapter.**

**Tim Gold:  I hope you like this chapter.  Ron hatred pure and simple. **

**Jessie 9:  thanks for the review.  I think most people's reaction was that they expected it since he had been on the team since the 1st year.  Well except for Ron that is.**

**Nikki:  Thanks for the review.  You probably going to like this chapter since he does it again and pulls the 5th year Gryffindors into his fight.**

**Duke of Argyle:  Sorry you didn't like the story too much.  Oh well.  I never said I was a pro at this.**

**Madaboutrangelharrypotter:  Thanks for the review.   I hope to see an update to your story, Pureblood, soon.**

**Tears:  if you read the other chapters you will notice that the story goes back to Harry and Hermione.**

**Joellie:  Thanks for the review.  Your story is great in what ever format you post it in.**

**Mackotochi:  Thanks for the review.**

**Melissa 37:  Glad you like the story.**


	7. 1st Defense Group Meeting and Tryouts

Harry Potter and a New Start By shdurrani 

**DISCLAIMER:  JK Rowlings Owns Everything about Harry Potter except my characters and my plot.**

**Summary:  This was originally supposed to be a 5th Year book so now it is going to be an AU story.  Harry loses what family he has left and reunites with his godmother, who happens to be Hermione's biological parents.   Ron is no longer part of the trio but Virginia joins the trio.  H/Hr all the way, some Fluff, Ginny/Dean.**

Chapter 7 1st Defense Group Meeting and Tryouts 

Harry next flying lessons were a lot better for all.  Harry stood in front of his students and said, "First of all I want to apologize for the last few weeks of my lessons.  I had not intended on being such a grouch, that is Professor Snape's job, but I sort of went into serious depression and it took some of your fellow class mates and my extended family to finally get me back on track."

After that he spent the time helping some of the students get the hang of flying.  At the end, Ramen came to Harry and said, "I am glad that you are back to your old self.  It was so hard for me to see you head the way you were heading with your depression.  It is good to know that everyone takes the students health in focus when dealing with their depression and all."

Harry nodded and said, "I agree with you on that hopefully we can get some things done before the tryouts in a week or so."

After taking the brooms to the broom shed, Harry and Ramen walked to Hagrid's Hut and met up with Hermione.  There was a few minutes left of the class so Harry and Ramen decided to sit and listen.  Hagrid smiled at the new comers and went on to talk about Unicorns.  At the end of the class Harry, Hermione and Ramen walked back to the castle.  Ramen went to her next class, which was Charms while Harry and Hermione walked down to the dungeons for the Potions Class.

Harry and Hermione were the first 6th years outside the potions classroom and had to wait for the 5th year Gryffindor/Slytherine Potions class.  The bell rang and the potions classroom door banged open and people started filing out.  Harry and Hermione were across the hall from the door and Malfoy and his goons caught sight of them and sneered.  

Malfoy said, "Well if it isn't the Golden Duo.  What you two finally smarted up and got rid of the low life…"

He didn't finish his statement before Harry pulled his wand out and silenced him.  He then went up to him and said, "Malfoy, you are lucky that I don't hex you to Mars and back for that comment.  We didn't get rid of Mr. Weasley.  He chose his jealousy over our friendship.  I suggest you get to your next class Mr. Malfoy before I will be forced to take off points for preventing your fellow students from getting to their own class."

Professor Snape came out of the classroom and saw what was going on and said, "Mr. Malfoy, I would suggest that you get to your next class or I will personally double Mr. Potter's point deduction and give you detention for not being in class on time."

To say that Malfoy was shocked was an understatement, Harry performed the Finite Incantatem on Malfoy.  Professor Snape saw this and asked Hermione, "Ms. Durrani, pray may I ask what Mr. Potter just counter cursed?"

Hermione responded by saying, "Mr. Malfoy was saying a few choice comments about Mr. Weasley and instead of causing any further words that would have been responded with physical action, Harry performed the silencing charm on Malfoy to prevent him from saying something he would regret."

Professor Snape nodded and understood that what Harry had done had prevented both houses from losing points from their being a fight in the hallway.  He turned to Malfoy and said, "Why are you still standing here Mr. Malfoy?"

Malfoy hurried off to class while Harry and Hermione made a discrete entrance to the potions classroom with out being told to do so.  The other students followed suite after being yelled at to do so.  Harry and Hermione were sitting in their usual spot that they had started taking this year.  Professor smiled at seeing that they had already put their homework on his desk and had their stuff out ready to go.  He knew that they had probably done it in a coordinated effort but didn't care since he knew that they were ready.  

"I am glad to see that the only Gryffindor students here are ready to do their work.  I can not say much for my house.  Today we will be working on the healing potion found on page 105 of your text book.  You all should have the ingredients to in your standard potions supplies for 6th years.  Get started and I expect it to be done by the end of class."  Severus said.  

Harry and Hermione started working on their potions.  They were getting better at their work since the help they had gotten in the past summer from the potions master.  Harry especially was more confident with his work then before.  At the end of the class, a few of the Ravenclaw students and Harry and Hermione were the only ones able to do the potions correctly.  Professor Snape was not a happy teacher.  This was a very easy potion to make and his own house couldn't even make it.  He made this known to all.

"How is it that the only Gryffindor students here are able to get this potion correct and my own house can't?  This is a third year potion that you just attempted to make.  For those that didn't get the potion correct, please give me a 3 foot long parchment on how you messed up your potion.  For those that did get their potions correct 10 points each and I would like a 2 foot parchment on other healing potions and their different uses for different situations.  I want the others to also have the same essay turned in by next class.  Both essays are due at the beginning of the next class."

Harry and Hermione and the other ones that got the potion correctly took their potions to Professor Snape and bottled some more for them knowing that they would need it later.  They cleaned up their mess and left the potions classroom.  They went down to lunch and were met by none other then both Malfoy and Ron.  It would seem that they were fighting with each other again.

Harry went up to them and separated them.  After making sure that neither of them would attack each other he asked, "Now what is the reason for breaking one of the main rules of no magic in the halls?"

Ron spoke up and said, "That git was making fun of my family saying that you and Hermione decided to not be my friend because we are poor.  I was defending my family honor."

Harry turned to Draco and said, "Mr. Malfoy, all the wealth in the world is not worth a Galleon if you don't have a loving family.  Mr. Weasley here has a very wealthy family and it isn't measured in the amount of galleons in his family vault or what he and his brothers and sister wear as clothing, it is the measure of love that their family shows to them.  I spent the last 9 years with a family that hated me with a passion.  Until I returned to the magic world I had nothing.  I would strongly suggest you get out of our faces now or I will be taking 50 points from you for using magic in the hall way and for that matter I might as well take 10 points from each of you.  I am sorry Ron but I can't take points off of Malfoy with out taking points from you for doing the same thing.  Now either go to lunch or the hospital wing or your next class depending on what you need."

It would seem that both Malfoy and Ron were needing some attention and headed to the hospital wing.  Harry looked at Hermione and said, "I wish those two would grow up, they are 15 years old and in the old days that was considered coming of age."

Hermione nodded and said, "I was going to take off more points for the fighting but it would not have served any further purpose to stop the fighting since it wasn't going to prevent them from fighting."

Harry nodded and told the onlookers, "The show is over everyone, go on with your business."

Just then Harry turned toward to Great Hall to only run into Minerva.  She didn't look happy at either Hermione or Harry and told them to follow her to her office.  They looked at each other and shrugged and followed her to her office.  Once they were in the office, Minerva pointed toward two seats in front of her desk and took the seat behind her desk.  

"Harry and Hermione I really would wish that you would both take more strong actions between the two groups then just meager point reductions.  Would either of you like to explain your actions?" asked Minerva.

Harry looked and Hermione and said mentally, _"Let me handle this for now.  If I look to desperate then but in."_

Hermione mentally said, _"Ok it's your call Harry."_

Harry turned to Minerva and said, "To be honest Minerva, Hermione and I thought that this bickering between Ron and Draco would get worse and as the Sorting hat said on September 1st we need to be together and all to get through this dark times.  I didn't want the Slytherine to say that we were taking off points because supposedly Draco was defending himself and vice versa with the Gryffindor and Ron."

Minerva thought about this and said, "Ok I guess that does make sense.  Professor Snape told me that you only took points off of Malfoy earlier for blocking the door way for the potions classroom while students were either trying to get out of class or in your case get in.  Ok, both of you have made a valid point and justified your lack of point taking for the great good of the rest of the school.  We should go down to lunch now.  I will talk to the other head of houses and let them know what is going on with you two."

Harry and Hermione nodded and said their goodbyes.  They went to the Great Hall and sat at the head table.  While eating, Professor Snape turned to Harry and asked, "I hope I didn't get you two into trouble.  I spoke to Minerva before I saw you this morning.  I now understand what you are trying prevent from happening."

Harry smiled and said, "Don't worry, we told her what we were doing and she relented saying that what we were doing would be more productive in pushing for future cooperation between all the houses."

Snape nodded and said, "I agree with you fully, that is a good plan.  Let us hope they can fine common ground and stop fighting.  

After Lunch, Harry was approached Angelina Johnson, the new Captain of the Gryffendore Quiditch team, and said, "Harry we would like to use the Pitch on Saturday for tryouts for both Primary and Secondary teams."

Harry nodded and asked, "How long do you need it for?" 

Angelina thought for a moment and said probably the whole day because they wanted to get some practice in that day also. 

Harry nodded and said that it was fine and he would let Professor McGonagall and that they would be there to judge the candidates.

Angelina nodded and went to her next class.  Harry and Hermione finished their Pumpkin Juice and got up at the same time as Minerva and followed her to her class for Transfiguration class.  

When they got to the classroom Harry and Hermione took seats in the front as usual.

Harry spoke with Minerva, "Angelina came to me and requested the whole Saturday for tryouts and practice.  I told her that it was fine and I would let you know and see if you will be at the tryouts."

Minerva nodded and said, "No problem with that.  I usually like to be there during the tryouts so I know who are trying out and to make the comments.  Thank you for asking me.  Since you two are already Animagus you can help the other students get their forms."

Harry and Hermione nodded and said they would be happy to.  Minerva then asked, "Have you got your final list of people that can join your defense group and when is your first meeting?"

Harry pulled out a list of the volunteer students that had filled out the forms at the beginning of the year, which was shortened by the both of them to include those that had need to brush up on their Defense Against the Dark Arts skills and those that had families that were threatened by the rise of the dark lord.  The list was still long but not as long as it was before.  Harry gave the list to Minerva after making a copy for both him and Hermione.   "Minerva these are the ones that we felt need a strong support in learning defense for both their families sake and their education sake.  We didn't base their acceptance on only their family status since some of the students are in Slytherine but we also based the acceptance on their need to get their Defense Against the Dark Arts grades up and that is what the club is partly there for."

Minerva smiled and said, "That was what Albus and the governors were hoping you would do and I know they would approve of it."

Both said thank you and said that tomorrow, Wednesday, was going to be their first defense meeting.  As they were just finishing talking, the rest of their 7th year class walked in the door.  The rest of the class was spent working with the students in trying to lengthen their hair.  It was amusing seeing some of the students falter and instead of lengthening their hair they shortened their hair.  At the end of the day they had about half of the class being able to lengthen and shorten their hair at will while the rest were only half way through with being able to lengthen their hair.  At the end of class Minerva stood up and said, "What you have accomplished today was really good.  Most of you if not all of you should be able to become Animagus by the end of the year.  Keep practicing on lengthening your hair and we will see you next time."

Everyone left the classroom with different motions on their faces.  Harry and Hermione made their way to the Great Hall and took their seats at the head table in anticipation of the announcements about the defense group.  After everyone was seated Albus stood up and said, "May I have everyone's attention please, thank you, I would like to make on announcement before we start eating.  I have been informed by Professor Potter that the first Defense Club will be starting tomorrow after dinner in the Great Hall.  I will let Professor Potter tell you more.  Harry."

Harry stood up and said, "Thank you Professor Dumbledore, I would like to say that we would have wanted to have all those interested in the club join the club and that was the original idea behind it but because of the extremely large number of elective members that have applied for the club we had to choose.  The reason for this is because we just do not have enough teachers to teach a realistic teacher to student ratio.  With the loss of Ms. Cho Chang we lost that possible chance.  For those of you that have not been allowed for the club, do not fear we will likely have a enough teachers by the end of Winter Break.  At that point we will be allowing all the students that applied in and will reevaluate if we can take more if there is more interest.  Those applied will receive owls in the morning to let them know the decision.  Thank you."

Harry sat down and the meal started.  Hermione turned to Harry and said, "You should be a politician instead of a teacher.  You made everyone feel that you didn't just leave them out of the group because you didn't want them in the group, you were compelled to because you felt that if the student/teacher ration was to high it would make teaching somewhat strained."

Harry nodded and said, "I have a few ideas for teachers I wanted to talk to you about.  I was thinking about asking either Alicia Spinet or Angelina Johnson to start working with us on the side and maybe we can get someone in the teaching position so we can let more people into the group."

Hermione nodded and said, "Good idea, when I talked to Professor Lupin this summer he said that those two were one of his best students he had.  We should talk to them tonight and see."

Harry said, "I am going to go and talk to the two right now and ask them to come by my office after dinner, be right back."

Luckily the two girls were sitting next to each other at the Gryffindor table across from the twins.  Harry got up and walked down the Gryffindor table and started to speak to the two girls.

"Angelina, Alicia is there any way you two can meet Hermione and I in my office after dinner?  We wanted to discuss something with you two before tomorrow's defense meeting," asked Harry.

The two girls said they would be happy to meet them and Harry said his good byes before returning to his meal.  Minerva turned to Harry and asked, "Do I need to know why you wanted to talk to the two girls?"

Harry smiled and told her what they were planning on doing.  Minerva smiled back and said that she had no problem with it but that they needed to pass the idea along with the headmaster when they have decided on which of the two girls is going to be helping them.  Harry nodded and said he would by tomorrow or when they had decided on who was going to train with them to help teach the others.

The rest of the dinner went on quietly till the twins pulled a prank on the Slytherine students.  There was a bang and a lot of gold and red smoke coming from the Slytherine table.  The next thing they knew the Slytherine hair was in Gryffindor colors and their robes were also.  Snape was seething and all the other teachers were trying their best to keep from laughing.  Harry turned to Hermione and mentally said, "_Figures Forge and Gred would do that you want to add anything to it?_"

Hermione thought for a minute and thought, "_No we can't because we would be caught.  Next time._"

Harry nodded and then helped Professor Snape reverse the effects of the pranks.

After dinner, Harry and Hermione left the Great Hall and met up with the two Gryffindor chasers and headed to Harry's office.  They all sat down and Hermione decided she was going to do the talking while Harry pulled out a few things from his desk.  

"Alicia, Angelina, thank you both for coming.  What we wanted to talk to you two about is to see if either of you were interested in joining our teaching team or helping us help the others in the group.  As Harry said we are hoping to get someone up to speed and able to help us before the start of spring term," said Hermione.

Harry pulled out the outline he had and said, "This is what we are planning on doing with the students to get them situated with what they are going to learn.  Also we are hoping to be able to help them with their understanding of Defense Against the Dark Arts stuff that they had not been able to grasp in class.  Sikandar and Sarah are also going to be around but they do not want to be involved in the practical teaching of the course.  They wanted us to deal with it."

Harry handed copies of the outlines to both girls and let the information sink in.  He then said, "Angelina I know that you are the Gryffindor captain and all but I was hoping you would consider this opportunity.  I will not force either of you to make a decision but the sooner we start the better.  I was hoping for only one of you but seems that maybe we are better off with both of you that way we can lower the student to teacher ration in the class."

Both girls looked at each other and then back to Harry and Hermione and said, "We would love to help you two.  Who else is going to be teaching?"

Harry said, "Virginia Weasley or Ginny for short will be helping us.  She is right now working on the notices to all the students that were excepted into the program."

The girls nodded and said that they would do it.  Harry smiled and stood up and shook both girls' hands and said, "Welcome aboard then.  I will let Professor McGonagall that you have both accepted the position.  Good evening to you and we will see you tomorrow."

Harry and Hermione made sure that they had their homework done and went to bed themselves.  

The next morning they got up early and met Ginny and Ramen in the Gryffindor common room.  Harry and Hermione said hello to the two of them and told Ginny about having Alicia and Angelina help teach as soon as possible.  They had not been to Minerva yet but they were going to tell her before breakfast.  Ginny told them that she had sent out the notices before they came so everyone should get their letters at breakfast.  

They all went down to breakfast and went to their separate tables.  Harry and Hermione approached the head table and sat down next to Minerva.

Harry turned and spoke to Minerva, "Minerva we talked to Alicia and Angelina last night and we came to another conclusion at the spur of the moment.  We decided to have both of them help us since they both are equally gifted in both Charms and Defense Against the Dark Arts.  I told them I would get back to you incase you had any problems with it before letting them know if it was official yet or not.  Either way we will still not be accepting everyone into the group till we are certain that everyone is up to par."

Minerva said, "Albus said that a smaller student to teacher ratio would be a better source of learning and he didn't care how you did it as long as you let some students from all houses join."

Harry nodded and said, "We were surprised to see quite a few applications from Slytherine youth in the mix and we have about 10 of them joining the first group with another 10 in the stand by list.  With the two other teachers we will be able to drop the ratio down to about 10 to 1 instead of 20 to one like it is now."

Minerva nodded and said that she would let the headmaster know of their plans. Harry went on to eat his breakfast and before Alicia and Angelina left the Great Hall he went to them and told them, "Its official as far as Professor McGonagall is concerned.  See you both tonight after dinner."

Harry and Hermione went on to their first class of the day which was Charms class.  Today they were covering the disillusion spell that will act like a invisibility cloak with out having to worry about losing the cloak.  

Professor Flitwick stood up on a pile of books as usual and started speaking, "The disillusion spell is performed by pointing your wand at yourself and saying, 'Disillus' and is countered with 'Reillus' again done by pointing wand at yourself.  You can also do the spell while pointing your wand at the person or thing you are trying to use the spell on.  I want you all to pair up and start practicing."

Harry and Hermione paired off and started practicing the spell after two tries they both were able to perform the spell and got 10 points each for their success.  Professor Flitwick told them to help the others get the spell down right and they spent the rest of the class helping others to get their charm right.  Unfortunately there were a few still not able to do the charm right and it took them longer to work on it.  

At the end of class Professor Flitwick got everyone's attention and said, "Those that still haven't gotten either the charm or the reversal of the charm correct need to spend the time between now and the next class practicing.  I want 2 rolls of parchment on the Disillusion charm by next class with points on its history and its uses."

Harry and Hermione went on to potions in the dungeons after making sure that they had everything for the class.  They were of course the first one there since they knew the short cut between the charms corridor and the dungeons.  Just as they got to the door to the classroom there was a large explosion from inside and Harry and Hermione looked at each other and rushed into the classroom to find that about half the class starting from the center outward were lying on the floor unconscious.  Professor Snape was one of them unfortunately because he was in the wrong place at the wrong time.  

Harry noticed that Ron was in the corner of the room smirking at the scene and Harry didn't like the look he was seeing.  Harry turned to Hermione and said, "Hermione get who ever isn't hurt out of here except Mr. Weasley.  I will try to find out what they were working on and see what happened.  Send one of the uninjured students to Professor Dumbledore's office to get him and then send another to the Hospital wing."

Hermione nodded and started shepherding the uninjured out of the classroom and sent Lavender and Seamus to get Professor Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey respectively.  

Meanwhile Harry turned to Ron and asked, "What potion were you doing in here when this happened?"

Ron just looked at Harry and didn't say a thing.  This was not going very far.  Usually Harry would have gotten the information off the black board but for some weird reason the board was ruined by the potion explosion.  The only thing that they could do was to wait and see if Ron wasn't going to say anything then he had to wait for another teacher to open up Professor Snape's office to get his plans.  

Meanwhile Harry spoke to Ron, "Ron why aren't you helping us.  Not only are Slytherine hurt but so are the Gryffindor students.  Are you not concerned about your own house mates?"

Ron angrily spoke and said, "Like you are concerned about them.  You should be glad that you don't have to have Snape…"

Harry corrected him and said, "Professor Snape."

Ron continued and said with the emphasis on Professor, "_Professor_ Snape teaching next class."

Harry was now angry and said, "Mr. Weasley for that comment you have lost 15 points from Gryffindor.  If I find out that you were the reason why the explosion happened I will personally send Molly a owl about this."

Just then Professor Dumbledore and McGonagall came into the classroom with Madame Pomphrey close behind.  Harry told them that Ron was not giving him the information needed to determine what may have been added to someone's potion to cause the explosion.  "Professor Dumbledore we need to get into Professor Snape's office and get the lesson plans if they are in there because there isn't anything left of the black board and the desk to make heads or tails of the potions they were working on without asking one of the surviving students that were not hurt.  I can hazard to say that they would be too traumatized to recollect clearly what was being brewed."

Albus nodded and said, "Come with me Harry and we will get the notes.  I know where he keeps them.  Mr. Weasley please go with Minerva to my office and we will speak with you as soon as we get this sorted out.  Minerva, could you send Hermione in to help Poppy?"

Minerva nodded and escorted Ron out of the classroom while Harry and Professor Dumbledore went to Severus's office.  Both Harry and Albus spent the next 5 minutes going through the notes that were on the potion master's desk and found the ones for the 5th years and found out that they were working on a healing potion for Madame Pomphrey.  Harry pulled out his notes from the summer that he had always kept and found the information he had written down from what Severus had told them and told them about different reactions at different times.  Harry told Albus he had a basic idea at what caused the explosion and suggested that he kept Ron in his office for questioning because the only thing to add that kind of ingredient into a potion is the use of a fire cracker that the twins use.

Albus nodded and said, "I will deal with Mr. Weasley while you deal with the antidote.  Will Severus be able to teach his next class?"

Harry shook his head and said, "No sir, they are going to be out for the next two or three days.  Even the potion absorbed through the skin is still potent.  Hermione and I will have to get started on the potion to counter act the effects as soon as possible.  We may need the 6th years to help us if you allow us to."

Albus nodded and said, "Go ahead and use them, meanwhile I ask if you and Hermione please take Severus's place as instructors for the time Severus is out."

Harry nodded and said, "Not a problem sir. We will get the potions done as soon as possible.  They only take about 45 minutes to do and all the ingredients are in the standard potions supplies we get at the start of term.  I will order replacement ingredients for the students to compensate them."

Albus nodded and said, "Have them charge the school for the replacement ingredients.  Good luck."

Harry nodded and said good day to Albus.  He then turned to Severus's bookshelf and pulled out a rather large tomb and started getting all the right ingredients written down and the instructions they were going to need to follow.  After putting the tomb back on the shelf he grabbed Severus's notes for the other classes and closed his office door, making sure it wasn't locked incase they needed something and went into the classroom.    
  


Hermione had just come back from helping Madame Pomphrey with the injured and came up to Harry and asked, "Did you find out what was wrong?  I could tell that the potion was also able to be absorbed through the skin.  We had to clean up the mess before we could touch the injured."

Harry nodded and said, "They were working on the Flu remedy potion, Vaporus and were in the final stages of the potion when someone, I believe to be Ron, through one of the twin's crackers in a cauldron.  Most of the ingredients are harmless but the twins use dragon's scale in the crackers they have and it caused the potion to revert to a more toxic form instead of a helpful one.  Albus wants us to work on the remedy of the problem and use the 6th years to help since we have to make several batches for the injured.  I believe that the injured will be out for at least a few days.  Oh and Albus wants us to teach potions for the next few days till Severus returns."

Hermione was shocked because she didn't think that they would get the job.  What she didn't realize is that Harry wasn't far behind her in the shock but had gotten over it while looking for the notes and ingredients they would need.  

Hermione said, "Ok I guess we were the best bet and Albus did say that we would be the backups for the other teachers if necessary.  Do you have the instructions for the potion we need to create?"

Harry nodded and gave her the notes he had.  She immediately made copies and put two on each work bench for the students to follow.  Harry meanwhile took his copy and pulled out his cauldron to start working on the potions while waiting for the other 7th years to show up.  

After everyone was seated Harry had just finished his potion and bottled it up and put a cleaning charm on the cauldron to clean it out before turning the burner off.  He turned to the class and said, "Good morning everyone, as you all know I am Harry Potter and this is Hermione Durrani.  There was a accident earlier by one of the cauldrons exploding.  Several students were hurt and so was Professor Snape.  The eventual potion that was created during the explosion is a bit poisonous but not deadly.  It is similar to the Draught of the Living Dead but the recovery takes about a week.  We have been asked by the headmaster to produce the counter potion for the injured.  Hermione and I will be teaching Potions till Professor Snape returns.  You are all going to be graded on this potion and because this potion is going to be used by the school and wasn't supposed to be done this year you will be compensated with the ingredients at the earliest possible time.  I have already sent out the owl to Apocracy to get the ingredients for you.  You will find the instructions for the potion we need to create on the side of your work bench.  I just finished a potion in 20 minutes so take your time because we don't want to make mistakes.  Let's get down to business, we will come around to make sure everything is going well."

Harry actually turned to Hermione and said, "I am going to take this to Poppy so she can get it to Severus, I will be right back."

Hermione nodded and watched as Harry apperated to the hospital wing.  Hermione turned to the rest of the class and started walking around checking on the progress of the students.  

Meanwhile, Harry had apperated just outside the hospital wing to prevent the patients and the matron to be shocked at his entrance.  He went to the door only to be stopped by one of the 5th year prefects from Slytherine.  "No one is allowed in the hospital wing Potter, not even the golden boy himself."

Harry spoke in reply to this evenly and in a sort of cold voice, "Mr. Andrews if you do not step aside this very second, you will lose your prefect badge for insulting a teacher and for that matter 50 points for insulting a teacher.  Oh and I am sure Professor Snape will love to find out that one of his prefects are preventing a teacher with the potion to help cure him from entering the hospital wing.  Now step aside Andrews."

Andrews had no choice but to step aside remembering that Harry was the Flying instructor and if he was carrying a possible cure for his head of house and he was preventing him from delivering it he would be in a lot more trouble with Professor Snape then he planned on doing so.  

Harry walked past the student and went into the hospital wing to be greeted by a stern looking, yet worried looking Madame Pomphrey.   "Mr. Potter I presume that is the antidote we need for these students?"

Harry nodded and said, "I made this one and there will be more coming by the end of the current potions class.  I suggest you give that to Severus first and then the others."

Poppy nodded and said, "You are right.  That way if we need more potions we can get him to help.  Unfortunately we will still be without a potion master for at least 4 days."

Harry nodded and said, "Albus has me and Hermione running potions till Severus wakes up.  I've already had a run in with a over active Slytherine covering the hospital wing and I have already taken 50 points from Slytherine for insulting a teacher and preventing the care of others.  I better get back to the dungeons and help Hermione out.  We will bring the rest of the potions by the end of class."

Poppy nodded and said she would be waiting.

Harry said he would probably apperate back into the hospital wing only because he didn't want to deal with the idiot on guard right now.  With that said he apperated back to the dungeons just outside the potions classroom and entered the room.  It looked like a few of the students were done with their potions and were bottling up their batch.  Harry walked over to them and looked at the potion.  After taking his wand out and running the tests necessary he had given 10 points to each student that got it right and pointed out a few changes that the ones that got it wrong would need to do to fix the problem.  They still had enough time to redo the potion and Harry asked if any of the ones that had already finished wanted to do another batch for another 10 points.  He told Hermione to give them all full marks for the ones that got it right.  The ones that didn't get it right said they wanted to try again and all the ones that got it right also said they would do theirs again.  

At the end of the class they had about 30 vials of the potions done.  It would be enough for the rest of the year since the potion could be used for other purposes other then just this poison.  Harry put unbreakable charms on all the potions and with the help of Hermione took the batch to the hospital wing.  Hermione insisted on walking their since this was their last class for the day.  The other classes had been canceled because the potion that Severus had assigned for that class was too dangerous and unknown to either Hermione or Harry.  

Harry and Hermione went to Harry's office and worked on assignments for the day and grade the potions essays that were given in.  At the end of the day they went to the Great Hall for dinner taking with them the needed material for their first defense club meeting.  During dinner, Sikandar and Sarah turned to Harry and asked, "You two ready for this evening?"

Harry nodded and said, "As much as we can be, Hermione will be getting Angelina and Alicia up to speed on what we are doing and Ginny and I will be working with the students."

Sikandar nodded and said, "If you don't mind, Sarah and I want to be around for this class.  I would love to see what you, Hermione, and Ginny came up with this summer."

Harry smiled and said, "You and the rest of the staff are welcome to come by.  Albus and Minerva are going to be there.  We are going to basically work on the disarming charm this evening.  The disarming charm is the first basic charm that is the greatest for everyone to learn.  After that we will work on the shield charms and so on.  If you and Sarah have anything that your students need to work on let us know and we will work on them in class."

Sikandar nodded and said, "What about the Patronus charm?"

Harry shook his head and said, "We are going to wait till we are fully staffed for it because it is easier to teach it in smaller groups."

Sikandar thought about it and said, "I think you are right about that.  Good thinking."

Harry said thanks and finished his dinner and sat back to watch the rest of the students and staff finish their dinners.  After dinner Harry stood up and said, "For those that either have been excepted to the Defense club or are mandated to do so will need to be back here in 15 minutes, the rest of you are asked to head back to your dormitories or the library.  Since there are no Quiditch teams formed yet there isn't any reason to be outside after dark.  Good evening to you all."

Harry sat back down and took out his notes for the first meeting.  Ginny came up to the head table and greeted the rest of the teachers that had decided to stay behind and watch the meeting.  At 7pm exactly Harry stood in front of the students and teachers that were there and started his welcome.

"Good evening and welcome to the first defense group meeting of the year.  Those of you here today are either required to be here or are have been accepted to the group.  Teachers are always welcome to come by and watch and in some cases participate in the group activities.  I would like to formally introduce your primary instructors and our two instructors in training.  Starting with my self, as you all know I am Harry Potter, a. k. a. The boy who lived, sitting behind me from left to right is my girlfriend and second primary instructor Hermione Durrani.  Next to her is our final primary instructor, Virginia Weasley, a. k. a. Ginny Weasley.  The two in training instructors are Alicia Spinet and Angelina Johnson.  I would like to remind you all that everyone 5th year and above are required to take this class and will receive grades for it, this will not be a slack off course for anyone.  The heads of your houses have informed me that at least two of them will be here for each meeting and will make sure that everything is done fairly.  For those that are afraid that one of them will cause problems I have made provisions with the headmaster that none of the teachers other then the ones I have introduced will have any say so in the running of the club.  Today we will be working on the standard disarming charm."

With that Harry took the 5th years out of concern for Hermione's safety and half of the 6th years while Hermione took the other half of the 6th years and the 7th years.  Ginny, Angelina, and Alicia took on the rest of the group.  

By the end of the evening the only group that was giving them the most trouble was the Slytherine house students.  Harry went up to the podium and said, "Well that was an interesting class.  Slytherine, for your lack of participation and your continual disruption during class you have lost a collective 200 points.  That will be the last warning in regards to your behavior, next time you will be failing this course and will be forced to spend time in detention.  Good day everyone.   See you on Monday."

Everyone made their way out of the Great Hall except the head of houses, Albus, Sikandar, Sarah, and the 5 teens.  Harry sealed the Great Hall when the last student left and then turned to the others and said, "Professor Snape, I would appreciate it if you have a little talk with your Slytherine about their behavior tonight.  This evening was the inexcusable, even for Slytherine."

Severus said, "I will do that and I have no plans on protesting the point loss.  Not only have they embarrassed their house but they embarrassed me in front of the rest of the school."

Albus nodded and said, "You handled the situation admirably Harry and that is good to note.  Today's lessons went well and I have all the confidence that this group will do well for the students.  Alicia, Angelina, you both have shown us that you are well on your way to being prepared to teach and I have no doubts you will be ready by Christmas if not earlier.  I wish you all a good night and see you in the morning."

The rest of the week went by really quickly and the weekend and the Gryffindor Quiditch Tryout's came up.

Saturday came around quickly for everyone who was interested in joining the Gryffindor Quiditch team.

Activity was widespread throughout the dorms in the early morning, even though try-outs were at 9am.

Harry and Hermione as usual were the first ones to breakfast in the morning. They went to Harry's office and got a clipboard and then went to the Gryffindor common room and got the list of interested students after breakfast. 

Harry and Hermione met up with Minerva and Alicia at the entrance hall and headed out to the pitch.  There was already quite a few students on the pitch practicing including the current members of the Quiditch team.  Harry gave both Minerva and Alicia a copy of the people that signed up for the tryouts.  Harry then got on his broom and flew up to the middle of the field.  Alicia with her clipboard flew up to where Harry was a few minutes later.  

"Harry I was wondering if you could take care of choosing your replacement.  It would be easier to get that out of the way before going through our keeper positions and then the backup players," said Alicia. 

Harry nodded and used the sonorous charm on himself and said, "Good morning Gryffindor students.  Alicia, Professor McGonagall and I would like to welcome you to the tryouts this year.  The first position we are going to be holding tryouts for is the Seeker position since I am no longer playing seeker it is necessary to replace me.  Alicia Spinet is the captain this year so please if you have any questions regarding the teams after the the tryouts please see her.  Before you ask, you may try out for more then one position.  If you are trying out for seeker and chaser then it will be easy.  If you are trying out for chaser and keeper or beater then it will be a bit harder but we will try to get you to try out for both.  I will turn over the tryouts to your captain, Alicia and will be watching over the seekers.  Seekers please mount your brooms and fly up to where I am.  I have the snitch with me and will release it on my whistle."

Since there were only 5 people trying out for the seeker position.  They didn't have to separate the tryouts into groups.  Alicia flew up and signaled that she was ready.  Harry had the students trying out form a circle around him and when they looked ready Harry released the snitch.  After giving it a customary 15 second head start he blew his whistle and flew off to the center of the field and started watching the game.  There were a few of the students that were spotting the snitch really quickly but not able to move fast enough to get to it before losing it.  After about 20 minutes Renee Rodriguez and Albert Anulley looked like they had seen the snitch and were on its tail.  Harry looked in front of Renee, who was in the lead, and saw that they were in fact in full capture mode for the snitch.  Both players were on Nimbus 2001s and were equally powered for their work.  

To Harry, Renee showed the most confidence with the maneuvers she was making and was making tighter turns then Albert.  Albert wasn't that far off but he was not primary team material.  He would make a good back-up seeker because he had a good eye for the snitch but he wasn't fully confident on his broom.

After chasing the snitch for about 5 minutes, Renee caught it barely.  Harry blew his whistle and said, "Good job Ms. Rodriguez, same to you Mr. Anulley.  Seeker candidates head to the stands and take a rest.  Keeper try outs are next."

Harry flew to Minerva and sat down.  He spoke to Minerva while Alicia was gathering the keeper tryouts together.  "Minerva, Rodriguez is a shoe-in for primary team and Anulley for secondary.  What did you and Alicia think?"

Minerva smiled and said, "We thought the same thing.  Those two have similar skills that you have in the game and I think with a bit of work Anulley will be close to Rodriguez."

Harry smiled and said, "I agree with that, I think that they are the seekers for sure.  Looks like Alicia is ready to choose the keepers."

Minerva nodded and they watched while 15 students tried out for keeper.  Ron was one of them.  Even though Ron had caused a lot of problems with the rest of Gryffindor for the last few weeks, Harry persuaded Minerva to let Ron try out for keeper for the best of the team.

After another hour they had chosen the keepers, Ron, primary, and Alexander Mayhew, backup.  The same thing went through the beaters and chasers.  In the end of the tryouts they had gotten the following teams:

Primary:            Keeper:             Ron Weasley

                        Chasers:

                                                Alicia Spinet (Captain)

                                                Katie Bell

                                                Angelina Johnson

                        Beaters:

                                                            Fred Weasley

                                                            George Weasley

                                    Seeker:             Renee Rodriguez

Secondary:       Keeper:            Alexander Mayhew

                        Chasers:

                                                Ginny Weasley

                                                Constance Mallow

                                                Heather Finnigan

                        Beater:

                                                            Dennis Creevy

                                                            Collin Creevy

                                    Seeker:             Albert Anulley

Harry verified that all students were approved for playing Quiditch from their files and then after confirming the players; Harry went up to the center of the field and announced the students that were selected.  Angelina joined him and said, "Everyone chosen for the team please meet back here for our first practice after lunch."

******* End of Chapter *******

(A/N:  I am sorry it took me 2 months to write this chapter but I have been in the hospital and a few other misfortunes the last few months that I haven't had the chance to finish the chapter till now.  I had planned on going further but I thought 8K words is a lot for now.  Till next time.  Alex.)

Thank you all for reviewing my last chapters and I hope you like this one.

***************************


End file.
